Road To Menma
by anju.nakahara
Summary: Hinata sorprendida nota un cambio en Naruto, su cabello ahora es negro... Por otra parte Menma esta bastante interesado en esta tierna y dulce Hinata. Naruto podrá impedir que su versión malvada, le robe a Hinata, cuando el no le ha dado una respuesta definitiva a su confesión?...
1. Menma

**Naruto no es mio es del gran kishimoto!  
**

**Esta historia tiene como unico motivo hacer reir a sus lectores ^^**

-" bla"-pensamientos**  
**

**-Bla- habla kyuby  
**

-Bla-habla gente normal

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Road To Menma

Un nuevo día aparecía adueñándose del cielo que ahora dejaba atrás el manto oscuro para dejar paso a un hermoso y radiante sol.

-"Tan hermoso y radiante como su sonrisa" –Fue el pensamiento de una hermosa chica de cabellera larga, mientras sus hermosos ojos aperlados brillaban con intensidad. Miro nuevamente el cielo suspirando, después de la batalla contra Pain y el haber confesado su amor a cierto rubio…

No había recibido respuesta alguna, por más que pensara que merecía una respuesta aunque fuese el mas de los tristes rechazos, también entendía que había sido ella quien se rehusaba a enfrentar al joven.

-Me pregunto…si seria más fácil si fuera más abierta con mis sentimientos, quizás como Ino-san—se imagino su otra yo, vestida algo provocadora mientras se acercaba a cierto rubio en pose llamativa "Hey tu!...compréndelo eres solo mío y nada mas que mío!"—o...okey…quizás así no actuaria ino-san…pero…por kami, necesito aunque sea una ayuda—rogo mientras volvía a suspirar

Mientras tanto en el despacho de la quinta hokage, algo sucedía…shizune estaba asombrada, mientras tsunade aun tenia el puño alzado…su victima, un chico con bigotes casi de zorro, mientras sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul cielo…pero había algo raro, tenia cabello negro y respondía al nombre de menma

-Sabe? En serio la prefiero plana por que al colocarse tanta silicona ahora tiene un genio de mil demonios…o uso algún tipo de jutsu para cambiar personalidad con shizune?...y de paso cambiar el tamaño de sus pechos?—

-Grr, imitación barata de Naruto morirás!—

-T-tsunade-sama, cálmese…recuerde que no es conveniente que lo golpee aun debemos saber de donde viene, después de todo no encontramos explicación lógica que explique el por que aparecido cerca de la aldea junto con un gran cráter que por las investigaciones hace solo unas horas se ha creado.

-Buen punto, bien imitación barata de…espera…a donde se ha ido?!—notando que aquel extraño chico se había esfumado—Es igual de maleducado que naruto!, cuando vea a naruto lo pagara!

-Que problemática es—rascándose la cabeza—vaya, así que este lugar se parece a mi mundo pero no lo es-hablando interiormente con su habitante el cual le explicaba con detalles lo que sucedía

**-Seguramente hemos atravesado una especie de portal sin darnos cuenta, pero debemos intentar pasar tranquilamente, recuerda que no sabemos muchas cosas sobre este lugar…mira ese no es tu padre?-**

-Vayaa!, pero si es la cara de mi padre…entonces en este lugar es Hokage y no el padre de sakura, ja! Otro tema para burlarme de ese playboy que se cree mejor que todos

**-Concéntrate en nuestro objetivo hallar una forma para que…o cuidado—**

Inmediatamente el joven distraídamente choco con alguien, lo único que logro sentir fue un agradable aroma a vainilla mientras abría sus ojos solo para encontrar a cierta jovencita que siempre espantaba a sus acosadoras.

-N...naruto-kun…-sonrojada al darse cuenta con quien había chocado

-"Me ha dicho Naruto-kun?...desde cuando el kun?, aunque se oye muy bien de su parte"-viendo el sonrojo de la joven, el como agachaba su mirada jugando con sus dedos—"Y esa ropa?, donde esta la perfecta ropa para ver sus buenas curvas?!"

**-No lo se pero yo también lo extraño-**hablo su habitante con claro dolor en sus palabras

-D..disculpa Naruto-kun n…no me fije en donde iba—

-"Que hago, le digo que soy menma o me hago pasar por ese Naruto-kun?...mmm"-meditando- Fue culpa mía dettebayo

**-Eres un rufián—**riendo divertido

-"Hinata siempre ha sido una chica muy linda, aunque disfrazada su dulzura para no ser tomada solo por una cara bonita…aunque extrañe sus curvas, me esta gustando ver esta Hinata tan dócil…si, me divertiré haciéndome pasar por ese Naruto"—Riendo concierto toque siniestro mientras los aldeanos pasaban con una gotita cerca de ellos, después de todo…era el ninja numero uno en sorprender

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo fic, el segundo claro esta ^^

Pues como tenia curiosidad por la sexta peli de naruto, se me ocurrio buscar fic de este tipo, pero me di cuenta que nunca habian fic de menma con hinata, asi que me dije a mi misma "mi misma!, seria una buena idea y de paso me gustaria imaginar como seria ver a naruto colocandose celoso consigo mismo"

Asi que esta seria mi idea alternativa, espero que sea de vuestro agrado ^^

Estoy disponible a cualquier critica, idea o demas ^^

pero por favor sean lindos conmigo n-nUU

Hasta el proximo cap ^^


	2. Naruto y Jiraiya

**Ojala Fuese mio Naruto, pero no lo es es del gran Kishimoto ^^  
**

**Fic creado meramente para entrenter al lector ^^  
**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Menma sonrió para si mismo luego de entender que su "otro yo" no reía de esa manera, pero no podía dejar de esconder su felicidad.

Allí ante el se encontraba la heredera Hyuga, una de las más hermosas kunoichis de la villa oculta de la hoja, aunque para el era la más hermosa y sensual…estaba seguro que Dios se la había moldeado a la perfección solo para el, pero a pesar de todo no se podía acercar a la hermosa dama debido a que esta siempre solía pelear con su pelirosa amiga, sumándole el hecho de aquellos estúpidos hombres que la acosaban.

-"Pero ahora es diferente, no hay nadie en este mundo que te pueda defender de mi, querida Hyuga serás solo para mi"-parloteaba interiormente feliz de cada uno de sus planes, después de todo ante el tenia una versión dulce de su amado tormento, tímida y callada como un dulce conejo...

**- Ha de ser una fiera en la cama—**Hablo su habitante ganándose un asentimiento de parte del pelinegro, claramente ambos pensaban lo mismo…

-"Un harem de hinatas solo para mi"—Volviendo a reír

Por otra parte la tímida y dulce chica, había decidido levantar su mirada para notar al dueño de aquella risa tan maléfica pero encantadora, entonces lo examino mejor… ¿desde cuando su Naruto, había cambiado el color de su cabello?, también su vestimenta notando que el naranja había desaparecido para dejar paso aun rojo tan fuerte como el de la sangre.

Y más importante aun… ¿por que sentía que en cualquier momento el uzumaki se lanzaría encima de ella para comérsela?, rápidamente sintió como toda la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, sintiendo que iba a explotar mientras el chico le ofrecía la mano galantemente

-Que descuidado, aun no te he ayudado dettebayo-ofreciéndole la mano, mientras tímidamente la hyuga aceptaba—"Tan suave…me pregunto que mas será suave en ella"—con un rostro algo pervertido que la chica no logro ver.

Mientras tanto ino se preparaba para abrir la florería de su familia, si tenía suerte cierto chico de sonrisa enigmática pasaría por allí y… ¿quien sabe? Tarde o temprano sai tendría que dejar de resistirse a sus encantos.

Mientras se estiraba un poco noto no a lo lejos como Hinata era ayudado por un bombón…espera, desde cuando el uzumaki, el ninja cabeza hueca que siempre iba detrás de la frentona como perro faldero… ¿se detenía para ayudar a Hinata?, bueno todos sabían que Naruto era de los que nunca dejaría a un amigo atrás pasara lo que pasara incluso si este fuera mordido por la serpiente de la venganza y llevado a su madriguera… ¿pero desde cuando parecía devorarse con la mirada a Hinata?

Y más aun… ¿desde cuando se había teñido el cabello a uno negro?

-"Quizás intenta hacerse pasar por Sasuke-kun para de esa manera tener una oportunidad con Sakura"—suspiro algo triste por lo que podía hacer una simple ilusión—es un cabeza hueca si solo se diera cuenta que hay alguien que lo ama con locura…

-Hola preciosa—Rápidamente sus pensamientos cambiaron, mientras felizmente atendía al llamado…

Mientras tanto Konoha se preparaba para la llegada de cierto ninja hiperactivo que no tenia ni la más mínima idea de lo que sucedía, el chico sonreía feliz unos meses entrenando nuevamente con el pervertido mas grande de todo el mundo, lo había hecho aun más fuerte y ahora con mayor seguridad estaba completamente seguro que traería al teme de vuelta.

-¿Sabes que si lo traes de vuelta no tendrás ninguna oportunidad con esa chica?—Un aura depresiva lo envolvió, Jiraiya miro a su alumno meditando que quizás estaría confundiendo sentimientos, después de todo según los relatos del mismo Naruto se había "enamorado" de Sakura por haber sido la primera chica que le había hablado—"No te preocupes Naruto, prometo que te hare un hombre capaz de encontrar a tu chica ideal"-seguro de sus palabras

-Bueno Ero-sensei me iré a dar un paseo por la aldea, llevo meses sin ir al puesto de ramen y…-Siendo jalado por su querido maestro, al cual quería como un padre…como el padre que nunca tuvo

-Olvídalo primero iremos a presentarlos ante Tsunade…han sido meses torturantes sin ver su hermosa perchonalidad"—con cara lujuriosa

-"No entiendo…por que le encanta ver la personalidad de la vieja si cada vez que la vemos el termina volando por los cielos…¿será masoquista?"—Y con esos pensamientos partieron rumbo a la oficina de la hokage.

Para Hinata todo era un sueño su amado rubio…corrección su ahora amado chico, la había invitado a comer ramen ella estaba tan feliz mientras notaba algo, en aquellos ramen no habían Naruto pero si Menma…a ella no le desagrado de todas maneras el ramen sabia muy bien.

-"Bueno kurama el plan es el siguiente, Nos llevaremos a esta Hinata de aquí junto con nosotros"

**-¿Crees que la otra Hyuga querrá compartirte con otra?**-Se le hacia interesante, dos hermosas chicas una de ellas era una fiera, y la otra tan tierna como una gatita sumisa…si seria fascinante convivir con ellas, además el también podría participar…

-"Si, también le encantara esta tímida chica…además ya vez como defiende a ino-chan de todo aquel que se le acerque y mas de aquel playboy…así que sin duda otra chica tímida igual a ella le caerá muy bien"

**-Pero…¿Crees que aquel famoso Naruto te lo hará fácil?**

-"No necesito de su aprobación para raptármela, además si el la apreciara ya la hubiera hecho su novia pero como veo eso no ha pasado…ahora basándonos en el plan, me propongo conquistar a Hinata! Dettebayo!"—sonriendo zorrunamente mientras miraba a la chica comer delicadamente su ramen

-¡¿Qué?!- La hokage tuvo que contenerse para no golpear al rubio, aun le dolía la cabeza después de beber tanto sake

-Así que hay otro Naruto…vaya esto es interesante, me sorprende que se te haya arrancando—Riendo Jiraiya se acerco a su antigua compañera mientras observaba a su rubio pupilo, imaginándoselo con cabello negro mientras hablaba sobre el exceso de pechos de tsunade y la falta de pechos en shizune.

-He mandando a algunos ambus a vigilarlo, tal parece que se esta haciendo pasar por ti, aunque me dijo su nombre…Menma—

-Que nombre mas feo—sentencio Naruto—Hay que ir por Sakura-chan quizás será atormentada por el y…-

-Por quien seré atormentada Naruto?-apareciendo después de haber recibido la afirmación de parte de Tsunade-sama.

Después de un rato decidió dejar a Naruto junto con las mujeres, mientras el iba a recolectar información sobre aquel visitante tan extraño, Estaba decidido a desenmascarar quizás a un ninja espía cuando…su instinto pudo más, primero tenia que ver si todas las jovencitas de konoha se encontraban sanas y salvas.

Menma y su inquilino estaban ansiosos, después de haber comido y haber disfrutado de una pequeña charla con la dulce Hinata, se despidieron…pero realmente lo que menma quería era ver a donde iba cierta peliazul.

Entonces noto como se dirigía a tomar un baño en uno de esas termas…una sonrisa junto con una pequeña risa algo pervertida se asomo en sus labios, ahora que su padrino no estaba allí para darle una charla sobre **"La castidad y lo que un hombre debe ver solo en el matrimonio"**, se preparo para entrar, después de todo la única mujer a quien quería ver era a Hinata, para comprobar si era tan igual que la suya, además ella estaría sola y…después de todo ya tenia la aprobación de la otra hinata.

"Siempre que seas tu a mi no me molesta…es más puedes mirarme cuando quieras"-oyó esa voz seductora en sus pensamientos mientras como todo buen niño criado por su mami, obedecía ciegamente a su dama

Jiraiya no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, medito una y otra vez que era lo más hermoso que sus ojos habían visto, junto con el recuerdo de haber visto a tsunade desnuda…sin duda seria una gran anécdota para su próximo libro…

-"Que…gran cuerpo, sin duda hiashi tenia bien escondido los atributos de su princesa" –Entonces recordó cuando su pupilo le había confesado que cierta chica que poseía unos ojos iguales a la luna se le había confesado—"Tendré una conversación seriamente con naruto, como es posible que aun no le haya dado una respuesta a este hermoso ángel…si tan solo fuera unos años mas joven…"-babeando mientras hacia un pequeño bosquejo de la Hyuga que aunque se tapase con una pequeña toalla, eso solo hacia resaltar mas sus curvas, y sus mejillas sonrojadas le daban un toque angelical…Ella sin duda era el Ángel, maldijo nuevamente a hiashi por no dejar a su hija usar una ropa mas…mas ajustadita.

En eso estaba cuando sintió otra presencia, volteo a ver solo para encontrar a su pupilo…esperen el tenia el cabello negro, así que el era el tan famoso Menma.

-Jiraiya-sama—Hablo el algo asustado, mientras el sannin sonreía por haber oído de su boca aquel llamado tan respetuoso—Por favor no me de una cátedra de buenas costumbres, usted dijo que viera paisajes hermosos, y eso estoy haciendo…"Hay dioses, me mandara a volar y yo aun no puedo disfrutar el hermoso espectáculo"

El sannin abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, ¿había oído bien?, sin duda lo había hecho, y por primera vez sonrió…su legado seguiría vivo, aunque sabia que aquel chico solo había entrado para apreciar a la Hyuga, el sabia que aquel joven tenia un buen gusto.

-¿Que cátedra?, ¡ven aquí Hijo!—Abrazándolo orgulloso—Me has hecho tan feliz, siento que en ti mi legado vivirá por más años incluso cuando yo muera...—Como si aquel chico hubiera hecho algo tan grande como haber ganado una batalla de años lo volvió abrazar mientras Menma estaba confundido, usualmente ahora mismo estaría volando por los cielos debido a "Su intento de violar la privacidad de la heredera Hyuga antes del matrimonio", pero ahora su padrino lo abrazaba como un padre abrazaba a un hijo orgulloso…y ahora recordaba que el estaba en otro mundo, y que había recibido la autorización para seguir viendo a la Hyuga.

-Es el día más feliz de mi vida, no se preocupe maestro seguiré su legado, cuento con ello—Hablo confiando, mientras Jiraiya notaba el parentesco con Naruto…si sin duda menma no rompería esa promesa- Ahora Maestro, aprovechemos de ver el paraíso—con una sonrisa igual de pervertida que la de su ahora maestro.

-"¿p…por que siento que m...me están mirando?"—algo avergonzada

-Disculpa, ¿puedo entrar?—En ese instante una anciana completamente desnuda tapo la visión divina de la hyuga, tanto Jiraiya como Menma taparon los ojos de cada uno, mientras cascadas salieron de sus ojos

-"Oh ¡por dios estamos ciegos!"—intentando borrar aquella horrible imagen, que había sido peor que una ilusión creada por el sharingan.

-Maestro...no me rendire, vere a Hinata desnuda aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-Hablo con confianza  
ganandose el aplauso de su ahora nuevo ejemplo a seguir.

-Asi se habla muchacho, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, ve sigue tus sueños-Sin duda Menma, en un futuro se meteria en muchos problemas pero el era feliz, imaginando su propio harem con dos estupendas ninjas, dos estupendas cocineras...y dos estupendas esposas

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*****/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

******Nyaa estoy muy feliz, feliz de que le hayan gustado este nuevo proyecto ^^  
**

******Como verán Menma sabe lo que quiere, cuando lo quiere y como lo quiere, podran notar que es todo lo contrario que Naruto el cual aun no ha pensando en que decirle a cierta peliazul y aun esta encaprichado con sakura, pero prometo que ha medida que vaya evolucionando la historia todo mejorara ^^  
**

******Adoro el personaje de Jiraiya, despues de todo el le da ese toque picaresco a todo xD, es por eso que aqui el** sigue****** vivo, y como veran se ha ganado otro discipulo para su..."Recoleccion de informacion" jiji  
**

******Rocio Hyuga, **Yo tambien esperaba un fic de ellos dos, pero me decidi hacerlo ya que durante dias el bichito de la creatividad me molestaba, y como era problematico esperar me anime ha crearlo yo ^^, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ademas de los otros que estaran por llegar ^^, estoy leyendo tus fic y me estan encantando y te digo animo se que lo lograras terminar ^^ confio en ello.

******Hitomi Akera** Yo tambien adoro el naruhina, me encanta la pareja que hacen ellos dos por mucho que otras personas digan que no tienen muchas cosas en comun, xD si esta es una de las tantas maneras para hacer que el ninja cabeza hueca que todos amamos se de cuenta que hinata es genial!...y que mejor que su contraparte malvada le haga darse cuenta...xD Despues de todo es Menma el se da cuenta de todas las cosas mejor que Naruto...aunque tambien es algo pervertido xD...pobre naruto...o deveria decir pobre Hinata xD******  
**

******Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay **Gracias me alegro que te paresca interesante, como veras este fic nacio por mi curiosidad de averiguar cosas sobre la nueva pelicula y por mi busqueda encontre una imagen de menma junto con aquella sexy hinata asi que me anime hacer este fic, inspirado tambien en uno de los cap del anime de naruto shippuden donde explican algo de la peli ^^, espero que esta nueva actualizacion te agrade y te interese aun mas mi fic ^^******  
**

**haru-chan,** Gracias espero que te agrade mucho mi continuacion ^^

**priscilla,** Creeme Merma te sorprendera, es más se ha ganado el cariño del erosennin, asi que es alguien de confiar xD

**brenda, **Gracias ^^ Espero no defraudarte y que te siga gustando ^^

**luly,** Que puedo adelantar...pues muchas escenas Ecchi xD

**uchihacecy, **Espero que te diviertas mucho xD, despues de todo yo me divierto mucho pensando en como hare las aventuras y desventuras de Menma en ese extraño mundo xD

******Bien Ahora si nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ^^  
**


	3. Declaracion

**Esta genial serie es unica y exclusivamente creada por el gran Kishimoto  
**

**Esta historia es para entretenerse, cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia  
**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-Así que hay otra persona idéntica a ti, deberíamos ir a buscarlo y averiguar si es verdad o se trata de algún espía-sentencio Sakura una vez que habían dejado atrás la oficina de la hokage…claro después de que a Naruto se le saliera un "Vieja" e instintivamente huyera por su vida.

-Tengo hambre Sakura-chan, ¿podremos buscar a ese ninja mas rato?—Realmente tenia hambre, no había podido comer nada debido a que su maestro le había robado su dinero para irse de farra antes de volver a la aldea, y ahora su estomago era quien sufría las consecuencias

-Esta bien vamos—Derrotada, para luego notar como el rostro de Naruto se iluminaba esperanzado—No es una cita, idiota—dándole un golpe en el rostro—Ahora muévete para que comas y vayamos a investigar—arrastrando al pobre ninja que se encontraba inconsciente—"lo lamento Naruto pero…no puedo olvidar a Sasuke-kun"

Sin más llegaron a ichiraku ramen, Teuchi saludo a su mejor cliente que había vuelto después de algunas horas sin duda a celebrar y contar sobre su cita con cierta chica.

-Naruto-niisan…¿por que estas con Sakura-chan?—Hablo Ayame algo sorprendida, entonces se fijo en el color de cabello de naruto—¿Te volviste a teñir el cabello rubio?

-De que hablas Ayame-neechan?...acabo de llegar dettebayo—Confundido mientras se rascaba la cabeza, que el recordaba no había ido a comer desde hace un buen par de meses, sumándole el hecho que jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza teñirse el cabello.

-Ya entiendo, por aquí sin duda debió haber pasado aquel ninja…-Hablo inteligentemente Sakura, mientras se llevaba una exclamación de asombro de parte del joven—¿No lo habías pensando verdad Naruto?—con una gota en su cabeza

-¿Otro ninja?...ahora que lo recuerdo el venia acompañado de la heredera Hyuga, la dulce Hinata-Teuchi recordó cada movimiento de aquel otro Naruto, todos parecían indicar que intentaba algo mas que una simple amistad con la heredera.

-¡Debemos advertirle a Hinata sobre esto!—Tomando del cuello de su chamara a Naruto mientras rápidamente emprendía marcha

-¡Nooo! ¡Mi ramen!, ¡no te olvides de mi, yo volveré por ti!, jamás te engañare dettebayo—Con cascada en sus ojos despidiéndose de su gran amor, aquel ramen que se quedaba solo sin haber sido probado…

-¡Cállate Naruto todos pensaran que se lo estas diciendo a una mujer!—Hablo avergonzada por el comportamiento de su compañero de equipo y amigo—"además todos pensaran que te estoy separando de tu novia…estúpido!"

-Fretuda, ¿que haces secuestrando a Naruto?, eres malvada pensé que te interesaba solo Sasuke-kun, y mira como ahora le quitas a Hinata su novio—sentencio claramente molesta mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura

-¿Yo con el?, ¿Cómo crees?—rápidamente soltando a Naruto—¿Dijiste con Hinata?, ¿dime donde están?—Finalizo preocupada, intentando no pensar en la clase de tortura en las que estuviera ahora envuelta la joven Hyuga.

Mientras tanto con Jiraiya, y su ahora nuevo discípulo acaban de salir de las termas al notar que Hinata se comenzaba a retirar, mientras se encontraban afuera los aldeanos tenían cierto toque de curiosidad y a la vez algo de nerviosismo al ver al sannin pervertido junto con "Naruto", riendo como si tramasen algo

-¡Esas si que eran curvas!—Finalizo el dueño de los sapos mientras su mente aun recordaba lo que había logrado ver

-¡Ni que lo diga maestro!, Tiene la misma perfecta figura que mi adorada musa—Con algo de baba mientras dibujaba en el aire aquellos atributos

-Hijo, se que tu me ayudaras a recolectar información… ¡y que mejor que tomar como ejemplo a la hermosa hyuga! –tomando las manos de menma

-…-callado—¿Eso me da permiso para ver a Hinata desnuda?—Imaginando que gracias a esa visión mas cosas se le ocurría para conquistarla y que olvidara a ese "Naruto"

-Tienes mi aprobación, hijo—dándole una suave palmada en el hombro—Ahora como íbamos planeando te daré ciertos consejos necesarios para acercarte a una dama y también ciertos datos necesarios para protegerte de un demonio

-¿Un demonio?—hablo interesado, preguntándose que demonio seria peor que su amigo kurama

**-Cualquier padre es peor que un demonio, amigo mío—**Entre risas

-"Vamos si hiashi-sama me adora, soy uno de los favoritos para que se case con su hija"—Medito claramente maravillado por que tenia la aprobación de hiashi…en el otro mundo—"Claro, si allí tengo su aprobación aquí no la tengo… ¿verdad?"

-Bien Hijo, el es un demonio realmente atroz y mas cuando se trata de una de sus queridas hijas, te lo digo por experiencia la ultima vez que nos vimos me encontró haciendo un bosquejo de algunas chicas de su clan y…casi me castra…y con una cuchara, ¿puedes creerlo?, aunque era una cuchara muy chica, para castrarme necesita de algo grande—Riendo sin vergüenza alguna

-Usted…usted…-el Sannin ya se esperaba un típico "Es un viejo pervertido" cuando le sorprendió aquella nueva frase—¡Es un ejemplo a seguir!, con sus consejos sin duda llegare al corazón de Hinata

-jeje…Claro después de todo el maestro de las artes amorosas será tu aliado—

-¡Ero-sensei!—Entonces recordó que…aquel chico de cabellera negra no era su Naruto, su ahijado…Y aquel que no reconocía sus dotes en el arte del amor se aproximaba, aquel que era el verdadero

-Era demasiado hermoso para ser cierto—deprimido, al saber que Naruto no seguiría su legado

-¡Por kami!—logro articular Sakura eran dos, dos Narutos…solo que uno poseía una cabellera oscura…entonces pensó…tendría que preparar sus dos puños para golpearlos a la vez cuando hicieran algo estúpido

-¡Eres igual a mi!...solo que tienes el cabello negro, me haces recordar al teme—Hablaba Naruto, mientras el otro se mantenía callado viéndolo

-"Así que el es el tan famoso Naruto, mmm no tiene nada del otro mundo, aunque por kami me veo bien también en cabellera rubio, soy tan sexy…con razón Hinata me ama" Maestro—ante aquel llamado rápidamente tanto Sakura como Naruto lo vieron, preguntándose a quien llamaba cuando el ermitaño sapo lo volteo a ver—Recuerde que ahora yo soy su alumno—sonriendo zorrunamente—Y no solo eso, usted me ayudara a conquistar a la hermosa Hinata—

-Puedes contar con ello, yo el gran Jiraiya lo…-no logrando hablar cuando un grito o mejor dicho un par de gritos interrumpió.

-¡¿QUE?!—Tanto Naruto como Sakura gritaron, la segunda por que se daba cuenta que aquella imitación de Naruto tenia unas ganas tremenda de poseer a Hinata, y el segundo por que aquel ser quería usurpar su identidad.

-Lo gritare…-tomando aire, mientras se colocaba en posición—¡YO MENMA NAMIZAKE VOY A CASARME CON LA SEXY HINATA Y TENDRE UN HAREM CON ELLA Y MI OTRA CHICA DETTEBAYO!-sonriéndole galán mente a Jiraiya—cumpliré su sueño

-Sigue mi legado, sigue mi legado hijo mío, que dios te acompañe y que tu sueño se cumpla—con un pañuelo limpiándose orgullosamente las lagrimas de felicidad

-….—Con la quijada en el suelo, ese…esa imitación barata era…era peor que Ero-sensei, y lo peor de todo es que quería tener un harem…incluyendo a Hinata…aquella dulce y tierna chica que lo había defendido en la batalla contra pain, y le había confesado su amor

Mientras tanto Neji el genio hyuga miraba el cielo, oyendo a lo lejos como Hinata y Hanabi sonreían alegremente, El no por nada era un genio, sabia que algo bueno le había ocurrido a su prima para que ahora estuviese tan feliz.

Pero de un momento un grito que hizo que las aves salieran volando alejándose de la copa de los arboles, un temblor recorrió todo el cuerpo del Hyuga.

-Hay un pervertido cerca…no se preocupe Hinata-sama, Yo Neji Hyuga defenderé su pureza aunque me cueste la vida—Mientras unas imágenes se le aparecían, una en donde Hinata estaba apunto de ser devorada por dos Zorros, dos zorros lujuriosos—Maldito Naruto...—no supo por que esas imágenes le recordaron a Naruto pero de algo estaba seguro, nadie tocaría a Hinata no en su guardia

- ¡TU NO PUEDES CASARTE CON HINATA!—Grito rápidamente Naruto

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Chan!..chan, chan  
**

**Aqui les traigo lo que todos esperaban el momento en que se viesen las caras, Menma esta decidido a conquitar a la peliazul para realizar su sueño...un harem personal, y asi seguir con el legado de Jiraiya (xd)  
**

**Mientras que Naruto se niega rotundamente, sin saber que posiblemente el sufra las consecuencias de las cosas que haga su alterego.  
**

**Bien espero que les agrade este nuevo capitulo, y la explicacion de que haya actualizado son dos cosas, sus mensajes me animan a pensar mejor los capitulos a seguir, y no tenia nada mas que hacer en mi casita n.n  
**

**Y ahora a lo que me encanta, agradecer todos sus mensajes n.n  
**

**Rocio Hyuga**,Gracias, de hecho creo que esta creatividad se debe en parte a todo mi visio para buscar sobre road to ninja n.n, jiji si Menma es todo un personaje me alegro que te encante por que pienso usarlo mucho en este Fic xD

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, **Gracias, en serio me pone contenta que te emocione, digo a mi me emociona imaginarme como seria la escena e intento describirla para que salga graciosa ^^, claro que hay pic de ellos de hecho te mostrare una . / tumblr_m89jwuSI4d1qj1wygo1_ (^^), si quede traumada con esa pelicula y aun no la he visto xD, ntp prometo que actualizare y la terminare ^^

**1rosiestar1**,Gracias ^^, recordare hacerle caso mas seguido a mi misma,despues de todo ha sido buena idea subir este fic ^^

**akari tan, **Nyaa gracias, xD como puedes ver en este cap a naruto no le hizo mucha gracia aunque primero estaba preocupado por su ramen xD, nya prometo que veras actualizaciones mias ^^**  
**

**Hitomi Akera**,Ese par sin duda hara la vida de konoha un poco mas intensa, pobre tsunade-sama que tendra que soportarlos, jii Pues creo que ha naruto no le gustara para nada el chiste, aunque aun sigue shokeado de verse asi mismo y comprobar que es un completo pervertido como Jiraiya xD...jii Claro cualquier hombre aceptaria gustoso, y es por eso que Menma con el permiso de su adorada dama se ha dado el lujo de ver a Hinata, y claro gritar que la hara su esposa xD.

**pao20 ,** Si este fic esto picaresco, Menma le da ese toque xD, Y claro que ahora contara con la ayuda del ermitaño sapo, sin duda sera una bomba para konoha...cuidado chicas que ellos queman xD, pues aun falta que hinata se entere de los dos narutos..yo tambien me pregunto como reaccionara o aun mejor, como reaccionara naruto cuando sea testigo de los coqueteos de Menma a Hinata**  
**

**Yanu-chan**, Arigato, jiji si son unos pervertidos pero por lo menos Ero-sennin esta feliz de haber encontrado otro discipulo xD.

**Gracias a todos por leer este fic, me hacen muy feliz ustedes y sus mensajes de apoyo, prometo que no los desfraudare y este fic les sacara muchas sonrisas ^^  
**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo ^^  
**


	4. Happosai

**Gran obra de kishimoto ^^  
**

**Este fic esta hecho para entrentener  
**

**Menma. Gracias por amarme ^^  
**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-Claro que si puedo, y eso es lo que hare ya que debido a las circunstancia no necesito de tu permiso—declaro defendiendo su ideal mientras cerraba los ojos divertido, sentía que era divertido molestarse así mismo y más al ser este tan despistado e inocente

-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!—declaro, molesto en su pequeña mente no había espacio para una imagen de aquel pervertido junto con Hinata…Hinata era un ángel, y el no dejaría que alguien ensuciara sus alas con perversidades

-Mira quien lo dice—Viendo a su amigo con una gotita, después de todo Naruto también era un pervertido, pero ahora parecía empeñado en…cuidar y proteger a Hinata—"woow, al parecer al fin a madurado"

-No soy un pervertido…solo que me caliento más rápido, y más al ver esto!...—mostrando el bosquejo de Hinata que el mismo Jiraiya había hecho, en donde se podía ver como se tapaba con aquella diminuta toalla

-…-En silencio, totalmente hipnotizado por aquella foto, el sabia que Hinata era muy linda, muy linda…pero no había notado lo sexy que era- …-haciendo una comparación de Hinata con Sakura

-Sin duda Es mejor alguien con buenas curvas que con una sola—Orgulloso de aquel regalo que su ahora maestro le había dado

-¡Eres un pervertido!—Sakura preparo su puño ofendida por aquella comparación cuando no noto que Menma coloco a Naruto en su lugar el cual intentaba quitarle el dibujo-…Naruto ¡perdón!—dándose cuenta que había golpeado a su compañero

-Se ve que es hijo de tigre—Hablaba Jiraiya feliz, mientras Menma como todo buen ninja aprovechaba la confusión para escapar de ellos.

Saltando entre los techos noto lo que su corazón reclamaba, notando a la tímida Hyuga leyendo tranquilamente.

-Hinata…-la llamo suavemente, mientras ella levantaba la mirada sonrojada al sentir de quien se trataba

-Ten…-ofreciéndole una rosa blanca, fascinada Hinata acepto

-E…es muy bonita—Sonrojada

-No tanto como tu…-dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, cuando sintió peligro rápidamente se esfumo pero jurando que volvería, dejando un pequeño obsequio al desafortunado que vendria

-¡Hinata!—Naruto después de recuperarse del golpe, rápidamente fue a perseguir a ese impostor, el podía soportar que se hiciera pasar por el y que incluso acompañara a su sensei en busca de información pero jamás soportaría el que intentara pervertir a Hinata—o no, te asusto…-tomando en brazos a una desmayada Hinata la cual seguía sosteniendo la rosa- ….—sonrojado mientras miraba a la chica, en verdad estos años la habían hecho aun más bella de lo que era, acaricio suavemente el cabello de la joven solo para comprobar lo sedoso que era

-Aléjate de mi prima suavemente o pagaras el precio Uzumaki—Con varias venitas en la frente Neji miraba la escena, enfadado al comprobar que sus imágenes eran ciertas

-¡P…puedo explicarlo! …Dettebayo—Nervioso como si hubiera hecho algo malo, sintiendo que aquella visita extraña le traería muchos, muchos problemas.

-¡Explícame por que tienes un dibujo de mi prima!—notando como se le caía una imagen, Naruto sudo frio…Menma era malvado

-N...no se de que hablas—Tragando saliva

-Aquí dice…"Para Naruto"—fulminándolo con la mirada mientras activaba su byakugan

Era de noche, Tsunade pacíficamente bebía su sake, olvidando por un momento aquella extraña visita, mientras que en las calles de la aldea dos personas se movían entre las sombras, era una misión difícil consientes de que quizás no llegarían a ver la luz del sol nuevamente.

-Maestro, si sobrevivimos prometo que lo ayudare en todas sus informaciones—Hablo menma manteniendo una conversación seria, mientras Jiraiya lo observaba claramente era una misión que podía considerarse de rango S

-Lo sé, tu tienes el don hijo mío—deteniéndose un momento mientras esperaban que un guardia se distrajera, rápidamente entraron a la mansión Hyuga.

-….—Con un aura asesina, no solamente osaba suplantarlo, robarle su dinero, quitarle a su sensei, que Sakura lo golpeara…también osaba dejarlo mal ante Neji…Y por sobre todo, pensaba adentrarse a la mansión Hyuga con su imagen—Voy a matarlos…

**-¡Al fin!, ¿te empresto mi poder mocoso?** –hablo Kyuby bastante feliz, emocionado de todas las clases de cosas que conllevaba ese "matarlos"

-No me refería a ese matarlos, Zorro idiota—

**-Eres un aburrido…además ¿de que tanto te preocupas?, es una tradición ancestral que los verdaderos hombres hagan esta misión, es solo para perfeccionar el arte ninja, un entrenamiento creado por el gran Happosai—**

- …¡Eres un pervertido Dettebayo!—sonrojado, aunque el tuviera curiosidad de como podría ser aquella misión intuía que era algo demasiado pervertido para dejarlos continuar

En eso oyó ciertas risitas que provenían de un cuarto, al ingresar noto al viejo sannin junto con su alter ego, al cual aun no habían podido interrogar, ambos con una lamparita mientras se disponían a abrir un cajón

-¿Que están haciendo?—

-Naruto, me alegro que hayas decidido acompañarnos, este es un entrenamiento especial, es necesario para saber que tan buen hombre eres…me alegro que mis dos alumnos estén aquí en este momento tan importante—Sin dejar aquel rostro pervertido

-Yo soy tu único alumno, ero-sensei—molesto, mientras notaba la risa burlesca de menma

-Bueno deja de enfadarte, mejor comencemos—

-Aun no me dicen ¿que harán?—Recordó

-Es simple, robaremos una prenda interior de la chica Hyuga, todo buen shinobi debe aprender a leer con la ropa interior de su mujer el como es interiormente—Antes de poder finalizar un grito proveniente de Naruto se oyó

-¡VIEJO PERVERTIDO!, ¡NO DEJARE QUE LO HAGAS!-sonrojado con los ojos bien abierto y molesto- "¡Yo soy el único que puede hacerlo!"-se oyó una voz interior

-**Bienvenido al club mocoso—**Se rio el kyuby mientras Naruto con mayor razón se sonrojaba

-Lo arruinaste todo Naru-baka—hablo menma mientras el con Jiraiya escapaban rápidamente

-Ah?...—sintiendo que menma le lanzaba algo en la cabeza antes de irse

-Naruto… ¿Que haces en mi habitación?—Neji intentaba por todas las fuerzas no matarlo, mientras notaba como uno de sus calzoncillos estaba en el rostro de Naruto

-Y…yo...n...no es lo que piensas, yo iba a ver a Hinata dettebayo!-excusándose nerviosamente

-¿A esta hora?, ya veo… ¡querías robar sus prendas intimas!—Hablo finalmente el genio Hyuga, mientras Naruto rezaba

- "Dettebayo…esto solo me puede pasar a mi"—Entre lagrimas, mientras rápidamente comenzaba a correr siendo perseguido por Neji, antes de lograr escapar noto que había llegado a la habitación donde dormía tranquilamente una peli azul—"Por lo menos no hay indicios que estuvieran aquí"—Sonrojado se acerco mientras miraba a la chica tranquilamente dormir, y a la rosa en un florero—Prometo Hinata que nadie, inclusive mi versión te hará daño Dettebayo—dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-¡Naruto!-

-..Voy a morir Virgen—con cascada en sus ojos

Mientras tanto Menma aun reía, sabía que lo estaba siguiendo por lo que apropósito habían entrado al cuarto de Neji

-"Vaya, y pensar que el Neji que yo conozco es el que me invita a recolectar prendas intimas!"—riendo como si hubiera hecho una buena broma

-"Quizás esto le sirva a Naruto para comprender mejor sus sentimientos"—suspirando—"Quisiera que fuera como Menma, estoy seguro que jamás me quedaría sin información—Dime Menma, ¿como es Tsunade en tu mundo

-Pues es centrada en su trabajo, detesta el sake…y es plana

-Me quedo con mi bella Tsunade de este mundo—

-Aunque shizune es la que tiene de un tamaño descomunal—

-Shizune Espérame—hablo mirando el cielo, un juramento—Me he vuelto a enamorar—imaginando a shizune con los pechos de Tsunade

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Bueno aqui trayendo otro cap, como pueden ver Menma esta comenzando a Amar molestar a Naruto, mientras que este solo se esta enfadando más y más.  
**

**Sin saber Hinata acaba de recibir dos besos de dos Naruto distintos, Hasta el momento Menma lleva la delantera, mientras que Naruto...Naruto aun no entiende sus sentimientos  
**

**Happosai, pues en honor al maestro de ranma...xD  
**

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, Traumada por mi fic? jiji Gracias xD, Pues Jiraiya sera feliz mientras su Legado siga latiente, y más ahora que podra presenciar un Harem xD. Claro colocare de la sakura del otro mundo pero primero avanzare más aun tengo que colocar cuando Hinata se de cuenta de los dos Narutos xD.**

**Rocio Hyuga, Menma es Menma, no tan despistado como Naruto y conciente de lo que quiere, Pues claro Jiraiya Como Menma se uniran para ser un dolor de cabeza en la vida de Naruto, pero por lo menos ya no se sentira tan solo (jiji me agrada que estes amando a menma jiji)**

**Elizabeth-chan mangalover. jiji tambien me pregunto que hara Hinata cuando se entere, See es que despues de todo El esta enamorado de las dos Hinatas xD, jiji Gracias por tus comentarios, yo tambien amo el Naruhina y al igual que tu me esta empezando a gustar el MenHina jiji**

**Bellrose Jewel, Jiji Pues eso solo me hace pensar que Naruto le costara mucho para que en este fic lo vuelvan apreciar mas que Menma Despùes de todo su otro yo se esta volviendo un rival de temer jiji, pero quien tiene la ultima palabra es Hinata jiji.**

**uchihacecy, jiji gracias ruego de que más partes divertidas me salgan en el fic, para que ustedes ni yo nos aburramos ^^  
**

**Noelialuna, Gracias todo se debe al hecho de no haber encontrado un fic sobre menma y Hina, y que mejor que hacerlo como un triangulo amoroso jiji  
**

**brenda, Es que la hinata del otro mundo lo ama y tiene la confianza para decirlo abiertamente, jiji si Jiraiya es el más feliz hasta el momento, Gracias prometo actualizar rapido y cada vez que tenga tiempo ^^ y si Menma es todo sexy con tu pelo negro  
**

**Himekochan, Sip igual a Jiraiya son tal para cual, por eso Jiraiya piensa darle su legado a Menma. ARigato prometo actualizarlo seguido nn  
**

**Nikita, Nyaa otra lectora más bienvenida, gracias por leer este fic sobre la aventura de Menma y las desventuras de Naruto jiji, a mi menma tambien me cayo bien, despeus de todo como decian que era el naru malvado, me lo imagine todo picaro jiji  
**

**Bien lectores queridos hasta la proxima, dudas y sugerencias soy toda oidos y ojos nn  
**

**Menma. Nos vemos en otras aventuras en donde conquistare el corazon de...-un aura oscura llena todo el lugar, mientras un personaje con cuatro colas de kurama aparece  
**

**Naruto. Tu no llegaras al final, Hinata es mia!, solo yo puedo ver sus curvas!-haciendo un berrinche  
**


	5. Antes De Una Cita

**Esta genial serie es unica y exclusivamente creada por el gran Kishimoto  
**

**Esta historia es para entretenerse, cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia  
**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

En Konoha se respiraba un ambiente dulce y limpio, mientras que en el cuarto de cierta peliazul miraba el techo, intentando averiguar el por que no sabia noticia alguna de su tormento de ojos azules.

-Espero que no te hayas ido con otra—Bufo molesta, pero realmente en su interior estaba asustada, pensando que el había elegido a otra chica—Idiota…-mascullo, cuando sintió algo, rápidamente se levanto corriendo rápidamente por la mansión, mientras llevaba un short algo apretado dejando ver sus buenas piernas, olvidando su chamarra en su cuarto dejando ver solo una camiseta de red.

-Esto es el paraíso—Oyó aquel murmullo, mientras preparaba su puño, era inaceptable que quien se suponía la protegiera fuera tan pervertido—Neji…¿que haces con mi ropa interior?

-Etto…-jugando con la ropa interior de Hinata, mientras no sabía como explicar el hecho que una de las bragas de la joven se encontraba en su cabeza

-¡Sabes que al único que se lo tendría permitido seria a menma!—y con un fuerte golpe lo dejo inconsciente, mientras Neji esperaba que en donde pudiera estar su amigo, estuviera buscando mas prometedoras mujeres.

Menma estornudo, quizás alguien lo había nombrado, volvió a suspirar mirando el cielo preguntando como estaría la Hinata de su dimensión.

-"Ella es linda y fuerte, pero me preocupa que su primito intenten algo, ahora que no estoy"—a pesar de todo el era celoso, y no iba a permitir que otro hiciera lo mismo que el hacia con Hyuga.

-¿Por que te tengo que dar alojamiento?—pregunto un molesto Naruto, recordando toda la tortura en la que Neji lo sometió, todo por culpa de ese que se hacia pasar por el.

-Por que después de todo tenemos la misma apariencia—como si nada comiendo, entonces Naruto se fijo mejor

-¡Era mi ultimo tazón de ramen!—llorando

-Tu mismo lo dijiste, era…-acabando con el—bien si ahora me disculpas tengo una cita

-¿Cita?—Viéndolo extrañado, cuando recordó con quien Menma quería ir—¡No te lo permitiré!—saliendo detrás de menma

Ino tranquilamente barría la entrada de su tienda, mientras Sai pasaba por allí, sonrió sintiendo que su día que apenas comenzaba iba a mejorar

-Sai-kun—llamándolo

-Hola preciosa…Hola fea—dándose cuenta que también llegaba Sakura, sin duda en dirección a la casa de Naruto

-Grr…tu...—apunto de amenazarlo con un golpe cuando noto como Menma aparecía, ese chico pasaba de ella de una manera olímpica aunque cuando la saludaba lo hacia solemnemente

-Vaya, ese cambio de look le asienta muy bien a Naruto "Vaya no sabia que tenia tan buenos pectorales"—Todas las mujeres de Kohona quedaron maravilladas de ver el nuevo cambio de look de "Naruto", mientras había dejado la chamarra y al parecer la playera en casa luciendo unos pectorales envidiables.

-"Sin duda ahora mi Hinata les diría algo como "dejen de ver a mi hombre", que encantadora es cuando esta celosa"—sonriendo zorrunamente

-Ven aquí maldito, dettebayo—Entonces todos quedaron sorprendidos, menos Sakura que vio todo con una gotita en la cabeza

-¿S…son dos Naruto?—sorprendida, mientras Menma se detenía cerca de ella

-Disculpa, me preguntaba si me pondrías vender rosas, rosas blancas—divertido por el shock de todos los presentes, mientras veía a ino…por lo generar en su mundo ella era tímida, tapando su cuerpo perfecto y desmayándose en presencia del pintor de básica que era Sai

-¿Rosas blancas?, ya te dije que no iras a esa cita…y ¡deja de gastar mi dinero!

-Rosas blancas para Hinata Hyuga, simbolizan que yo quiero una relación solida con ella, a futuro…que la quiero como mi esposa—con los ojos brillando de alegría

-"No se casara con un pervertido como tu, nadie se casara con ella por que ella es mía"—Pensó Naruto furioso—¿Que acabo de pensar?—confundido

-ah, ya veo son los mismos pero de distintas dimensiones…los dos penes pequeños unidos –con una sonrisa tranquilamente falsa

-Ven amigo Sai…-menma lo llevo aun rincón mientras segundos después volvían con los demás, Sai miro a Naruto

-Hasta las dimensiones tienen pequeños detalles cambiante…El la tiene grande, tu seguirás siendo el pene pequeño—sonriéndole a Naruto como si hubiera hecho un cumplido

-T…tu…-sonrojado y enojado

Minutos después Hiashi, miraba el cielo pensando que algo iba a suceder, algo que quizás los dejaría a más de uno sorprendido con la frase de "Que hubiera pasado si…", en eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo.

-Hiashi-sama—hablo un guardia, el cual parecía sorprendido—Dos personas vienen hablar con usted, dice que es algo importante

-Hágalos pasar—en ese instante antes que pudiera hacer o decir algo más, dos personas aparecieron las dos igual de escandalosa pero con cabellos de colores distinto.

-Ya te dije que pienso hacerlo—

-No por que lo hare antes yo—

-…-intentando calmarse y más cuando noto como los dos llevaban ramos de rosas blancas, discutiendo por quien obtendría lo que venia a buscar—me pueden decir a que han…

-Hola Hiashi-sama—respetuosamente hablando Menma—Mi nombre es Menma Namizake y vengo a pedirle permiso para tener una cita con Hinata su linda y adorada hija mayor.

-¡¿Que?¡, No le haga caso Hiashi-sama—hablo Naruto, había sido convencido por Sakura para venir, después de todo se notaba a lenguas que estaba celoso—Yo Naruto Uzumaki próximo Hokage de Konoha y gran Ninja, le pido la mano de su hija…-hablo sin pensar

-Idiota, primero es como mínimo una cita, y después todo lo que involucre el matrimonio…"Claro que primero la cita, acción y juegos de noche, y después boda"—riendo por sus pensamientos.

-….—Neji del otro lado estaba sorprendido, podría escuchar a dos Naruto pero uno de ellos se había presentado con otro nombre, y ambos tenían una cosa en común…querían a como de lugar a Hinata—No se si es una fortuna o esta mal que Hinata-sama haya partido justo hoy a una misión y volverá dentro de tres días

En otra parte Jiraiya disfrutaba, sin duda esta historia seria una de las mejores, podría escribir sobre dos gemelos enamorado de la misma mujer, una historia llena de amor, aventura y orgias.

-¿No crees que últimamente me han crecido muchos los pechos? –tsunade hablaba con shizune ambas disfrutando de un buen baño termal, sin saber que eran vistas por Jiraiya, que rápidamente dejo sus pensamientos para disfrutar de la vista

Sakura miraba el cielo, recordando lo que Menma le había explicado de Sasuke, toda la familia de el se encontraba viva, su hermano itachi no era un traidor y era considerado uno de los mejores ninjas de su época.

-Pero eres un play boy…-susurro dolida, mientras veía la fotografía de Sasuke de ese entonces, y rápidamente frunció el ceño imaginando a un Sasuke ligando con cualquier mujer—Si vuelves ni creas que te dejare ser un play boy.

Mientras tanto Hiashi no salia de su asombro, ante ellos se encontraban dos muchachos interesados por su tesoro, uno con cara de pervertido y el otro...no se quedaba atras aunque parecia confundido, pero de momento una notoria venita aparecion, despues de todo eran alumnos de Jiraiya, y no dejaria que alguno de ellos estuviera con su adorada hija.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Bueno aqui con otro capitulo, lamento no haberlo subido ayer, pero debido a mi estudio y trabajo, me encontre en un estado de ..."Que rayos puedo escribir", pero como pense mis neuronas ero siguen alli, y jiraiya emocionado sigue escribiendo sin fin ^^-  
**

**Como veran Hinata no se encuentra debido a una mision, tiempo suficiente para que Menma haga de las suyas, y tambien visite a algunos amigos (podria ser a sasuke o a Gaara xD), Y como pueden presenciar y como me han pedido ver a los alternos escribi un poco de como es Hinata y Neji de la otra dimension, al igual de una explicacion de como es Sasuke...claro que la Sakura original no permitira que eso ocurra xD-  
**

**Hitomi Akera, Menma Realmente es especial y creo que es el rival perfecto para Naruto, si Hinata sigue siendo linda e inocente, Jiraiya es el más feliz y sacara provecho de todo esto para el jiji**

**Rocio Hyuga, Pues si yo fuera Hinata me quedaria con los dos xD, Pues me has dado una idea de como Hinata puede encontrarse con los dos, pero lo escribire en el otro capitulo para hacerlo mas emocionante ijiji, Si hubiera sido divertido que happosai con jiraiya se encontrara y como es un fic pues todo puede pasar (xD), por otra parte si algo asi habia leido sobre menma pero como es un fic y como queria hacerlo algo ecchi pues...jiraiya bienvenido a la historia ^^.**

**brenda. See Menma es una porqueria pero todo lo hace con un fin, naruto por suerte no murio virgen despeus de todo aun le queda mucho camino por recorrer, pero el tambien quiere la delantera mira que aun esta confundido y le pide de inmediato la mano de hinata a hiashi...no sabe en lo que se metio xD.  
**

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, Sobre la propuesta de colocar a la otra Hinata, lo estoy pensando...y la idea es tentadora realmente, sobre con quien se puede quedar Hinata, sigo insistiendo podria quedarse con los dos xD. Y Si neji sera de temer todo para defender a su primita del acoso xD.**

**pao20, las tacticas, pues digamos que hara que hasta jiraiya aprenda nuevas tacticas de conquista xD, y Naruto, aun confundido se siente celoso y no quiere que nadie mas se acerque a Hinata, simplemente adorable xD.**

**trayen, en este momento creo que muchas envidiamos a Hinata por tener a dos chicos apuestos a su lado, aunque uno de ellos este confundido pero igualmente le pida su mano a hiashi-sama, si menma es todo un reberde en el amor jiji, y claro que habla otras parejas pero esas se veran poco a poco jiji. y de nada ^^, este fic de solo pensarlo se me hizo gracioso todo gracias a la peli de road to ninja**

**JhungYuki, xD gracias, pero para que se de cuenta tendra que pasar por muchas torturas por culpa de Menma, al final de cuentas Menma lleva la delantera.**

**Noelialuna. Si ese cap quedo de pelicula espera a leer los otros, sin duda Menma pondra la vida de todos patas arriba, el unico que saldra herido y quizas sin dinero sera Naruto xD.  
**

**Nikita, gracias a mi tambien, ese dialogo lo habia leido en facebook xD, bueno como puedes ver Menma es amado por la otra Hinata, pero al parecer no ha dado un paso mas alla con ella...por otra parte Naruto aun confundido defendera a Hinata sin saber por que.  
**

**Yanu-chan, No eres tu, Naruto realmente esta celoso, aunque el pobre no se da cuenta del por que jiji**

**Bueno gente linda nos vemos en otro cap, prometo que en el otro tendran el tan esperado encuentro entre la hinata original y los dos naruto...y claro todo sera para el disfrutre de estos dos jiji.  
**


	6. Encuentro Sorpresa

**Esta genial serie es unica y exclusivamente creada por el gran Kishimoto  
**

**Esta historia es para entretenerse, cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia  
**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Naruto corría ágilmente por toda konoha podía sentir los gritos de Neji acompañados de un furioso Hiashi, nuevamente maldijo por lo bajo.

Flash back

-Así que… ¿quieren salir con mi hija?** –**con una venita en su frente

-Yo quiero su mano…-volvió a decir Naruto sin pensarlo, Menma simplemente aguantaba la risa.

-En primer lugar…podría aceptar que salieran con mi hija pero…-con su venita aun más grande adquiriendo un toque casi demoniaco que hizo que tanto Naruto como Menma tragaran saliva—¡JAMAS TE LA DARE EN MATRIMONIO!

-¿M...Matrimonio?—tartamudeo Naruto mientras no entendía en que momento lo había dicho, Menma sintió compasión por lo que se acerco a su oído

-Matrimonio…Imagina llegar a tu casa mientras el aroma a ramen inunda tus sentidos, entonces oyes un dulce Bienvenido a casa, y de la cocina sale Hinata, con solo un delantal cubriendo su cuerpo mientras te mira sonrojado…el inicio de noches de pasión ardiente, haciendo vibrar la llama de la perversidad animal—Termino su relato viendo como efectivamente Naruto se lo había imaginado, la sangre corría de sus fosas nasales adornando su rostro con una pervertida mueca.

-¡Estas muerto Uzumaki!-Neji rápidamente abrió la puerta activando su byakugan mientras parecía adivinar los pensamientos de Naruto, por ende Menma hizo lo que le habían enseñado en la academia ninja…aprovecha el pánico y huye

-¡Nos vemos en casa Hermano!—desapareciendo en una nube de humo

-N...no me dejes—con lagrimitas en sus ojos

Fin flash back

Y ahora se encontraba allí intentando escapar, con varios chichones en la cabeza, todo por culpa del desgraciado que quería quitarle a su Hinata.

Por otra parte Menma decidió ir a ver la aldea calmado notando a sus amigos, Kiba no era un idiota de los gatos, ahora era un idiota de los perros que lo saludaba mientras en tono burlón le decía.

-¿Decidiste pintar tu cabello negro para que Sakura finalmente te tomara en cuenta?—

-Para nada, dicen que el color negro es misterioso y exótico, lo hice pensando en Hinata…-sonriendo para luego colocar una mueca pervertida—Así jamás sospecharía que soy yo quien la espía mientras se da un baño

-¡Eres un pervertido Naruto!—Entre risas Menma salió corriendo, de esa manera nadie se metería con su Hyuga, noto a Shino el cual parecía estar examinando un conjunto de hormigas, sin dudas este Shino no usaba productos que las eliminara.

Shikamaru vio las nubes, intentando descubrir los misterios del universo, pero le resulto demasiado problemático que cambio su vista para ver a un "Naruto" cabellera negra y sin playera, molestando tranquilamente a un Kiba con comentarios pervertidos.

-Todos los Narutos son problemáticos—volviendo su vista al cielo, era mas fácil descubrir misterios científicos que intentar ver lo que pensaba Naruto…o "Naruto"

Naruto por fin pudo suspirar tranquilo, finalmente había escapado de aquellos dos demonios de ojos blancos, sin dudas dragones que protegían a la dulce Hinata.

-"Bueno con ellos Hinata estará a salvo…pero aun así no me daré por vencido"

-Naruto-kun…-Entonces volteo para ver a Gai junto con su mini clon…Lee, ambos emocionados con llamas en sus ojos sin duda habían estado viendo la maratón que se llevo acabo—¡has hecho brillar tu llama de la juventud al máximo!, has iluminado nuestras vidas…¡sigamos!

-N…N...no esperen Gai-sensei…cejotas…No…-Sin duda no lo dejarían en paz, por que pudo sentir como Neji estaba cerca—Quiero decir hagamos un…una carrera…-con muchas gotas en su cabeza

-¡Así se habla!—Sin más partieron sin duda con esta seria la vuelta numero 100 que daba a la aldea—Daremos 100 vueltas por toda konoha

-Gai-sensei, 100 son pocas, hagamos 200—hablo lee

-Me emocionas lee, por eso daremos 300—Sin duda una fuerza divina quería muerto a Naruto

-"Por que yo me meto en esto"—corriendo mientras las lagrimas caían a lo lejos podía oír gritar a Neji

Por otra parte, en otro mundo Hinata estaba en una importante reunión con las mejores kunoichi de la aldea.

-E...entonces…¿h...hinata-chan…n…no s... Sabe d…donde esta…M…menma -kun?—Hablo una dulce y tímida ino, detrás de ella…adoraba la vitalidad y coraje de la mayor de los Hyuga por lo que siempre que podía la intentaba ayudar…y también hacer que no se peleara con su amiga Sakura

-Quizás ahora mismo esta planeando destruir lujuriosamente una aldea—hablo una despreocupada Sakura, la cual mantenía un margen sabia que cualquier cosa mala que pudiera decir de Menma podía llevar a una gran discusión.

-Lo único que se…es que si esta intentando ligarse a otra chica, la pagara muy pero muy caro…-con un aura asesina

-Bien dicho Hinata, si quieres puedo emprestaste una serie de armas, sabias que la forma mas dolorosa para torturar a un hombre es…-rápidamente Tenten fue parada por la misma Hinata la cual solo miro hacia el techo, suspirando algo preocupada

-"Menma…espero que pienses en mi"—

-No puedo creer que te alíes con quien puede ser un espía—demando una hogake muy pero muy enojada, mientras amarraba a un Jiraiya, después de haber sido descubierto espiando, y de haber sido cruelmente masacrado, tsunade lo tenia ahora a modo de rehén.

-Es un buen tipo…-

-Lo dices por que es un pervertido, no encuentro otra lógica para que lo apoyes tanto—

-Dale una oportunidad, estoy seguro que hara que Naruto habrá los ojos y…-

-No convertirás en Naruto en un mini clon tuyo—

-¿Por que no?, ya incluso le compre la peluca blanca y le mande a confeccionar un traje parecido al mío—

-…-con una venita en la frente—Es como si yo intentara hacer un clon mío a Sakura

-Sakura tiene la actitud…pero le falta esas dos grandes cualidades tuyas—babeando

-Estoy hablando en serio…-volviéndolo a golpear

Menma por su parte aprovecho que Naruto se encontraba practicando para las proximas olimpiadas, y decidio ir a visitar aun amigo...queria comprobar algo.

Sasuke estaba en su guarida, sus compañeros habian decidido ir a comprar algo segun ellos necesitaban comer algo ademas de aire, despues de todo ellos no eran una esponja.

-Hmp...-tomando algo de agua cuando sintio que un relampago negro llegaba de la nada cuando diviso quien era se sorprendio...como era posible que el ninja mas tonto de la aldea lo encontrara tan pronto- hmp...¿te pintaste el cabello?

-Si, me queria parecer a ti-sarcastico-Vaya asi que esta es tu nueva tactica...interesante y ¿como la llamas?, ¿cuantas chicas te has tirado?-el uchiha rapidamente se sonrojo al oir aquella conversacion tan subida de tono- A ya veo aqui no eres un lingon, playboy como te suele llamar sakura

-¿S..sakura me ha llamado asi?

-Entre otras cosas...bonita ropa...-acercandose a el para cambiar su sonrisa por una mueca tetrica-Una sola cosa Uchiha, si te acercas aunque sea un solo centimetro a Hinata te castro, ¿has entendido?...-abrazandolo para recuperar su sonrisa-bueno ya me voy, te cuidas y mandame frutas...mejor olvidalo y mandame ramen nos vemos...-desapareciendo para dejar a Sasuke con la quijada en el suelo.

Acaso el no habia venido aqui para decirle que volviera a la aldea...y que se proponia con todo esa amenaza para que no se acercara a la Hyuga...

-"Y...¿si intenta algo con sakura?"-escupiendo el agua sorprendido

Naruto finalmente había terminado aquella maratón, después de 200 vueltas Neji se había cansado…se lo debía agradecer a Tenten que lo entretuvo.

Pero no pudo evitar esas 200 vueltas mas…bastante cansado como pudo llego a un baño termal sintiendo como se arrastraba como una vil serpiente, en ese instante sintió que alguien lo ayudaba a colocarse de pie

-Piensa que tendrás mejor cuerpo y sin duda alguna Hinata se sentirá encantada—Reconoció esa voz, Menma solo sonrió—Tranquilo viejo, yo pagare las termas toma esto como ofrenda de paz…"Después de todo te tienes que preparar para mañana Kiba también te quiere golpear, pero en fin…creo que le voy tomando cariño"

**-"Eso o estas pensando en otras bromas"**—Se rio kurama

Las termas eran geniales, realmente ayudaban mucho a los músculos mientras Naruto pensaba que no era tan malo tener de compañía a Menma, quizás…de cierta manera debía admitirlo, no se sentía tan solo, era como tener un hermano mayor, molesto pero divertido en algunos aspectos.

-¿Que haces?—Bastante curioso al ver como Menma realizaba unos sellos

-Solo estoy intentando traer a alguien—Dijo sin más, mientras en la mente tenia a su valiente Hinata…la extrañaba, extrañaba colarse por su ventana mientras la veía dormir, extrañaba verla entrenar desde lejos…extrañaba su abrazo reconfortarle antes de una misión, finalmente algo se hizo presente pero lejos de ver a una hermosa peliazul notaron a un viejo, un viejo enano el cual tenia entre sus manos un sostén

-Pero que…oh no…no puede ser…-sintiendo terror mientras notaba a los dos jóvenes desnudos—Estoy en el infierno, en el infierno—llorando, para luego notar a su querida prenda intima—Pero tu has venido conmigo –abrazándola

-Genial otro viejo pervertido—Hablo Naruto, siendo rápidamente golpeado

-Mas respecto conmigo jovencito, soy el gran maestro Happosai—

-Gran maestro—hablo Menma, bastante divertido pensando que su otro maestro tendría un buen compañero y también el y Naruto gozarían de otro sensei—No esta muerto, esta es una villa ninja…y deje que le diga que aquí hay kunoichis muy hermosas

-¿Hablas en serio?—Maravillado pensando en toda la ropa intima que recolectaría

-Claro…si lo desea le daré una dirección…-Naruto entraba en pánico, mientras veía como aquel anciano que se hacia llamar Happosai sonreía dándole las gracias a Menma y prendiendo la marcha

-l...la vieja se enojara—con pánico

-Pero liberara a Jiraiya-sama—sonriendo triunfante—"Bueno no se suponía que lo trajera a el, pero me divertiré más…hay que aprovechar mientras se sea joven"

En ese instante oyeron unos pasitos, tanto Menma como Naruto se vieron examinando las termas…las termas eran mixtas, pero los muy idiotas se habían metido en la sección de mujeres.

-Vamos Naruto, no quiero que después le digan a Hinata que le he sido infiel con la mirada—Apunto de llevarse a su otro yo

Hinata sonrió, la misión que había sido de tres días se había acortado a uno, sonrió aun más pensando que había mejorado y que sin duda su padre se sentiría muy feliz con la noticia, después de reportar junto con Ino sobre la misión decidieron ir a tomar un buen baño para relajarse.

-Vamos Hinata, aprovechemos tendremos todas las termas para nosotras—hablo contentísima

-H..hai…-sonriendo algo apenada, cuando Ino la observo sin duda Hinata tenia un buen cuerpo incluso mejor que el de ella…sonrió para sus adentros, Tanto Naruto como ese Sexy Menma si que tenían buen gusto

-¡Vamos Hinata-chan!—una vez dentro sonrió empujándola, pero al estar distraída Hinata tropezó chocando justo con dos cuerpos, sintió que su toalla se caía mientras sonrojada le iba a decir algo a Ino, pero al verla la noto sumamente sonrojada…entonces noto que esos dos cuerpos no parecían de mujeres, volteo su vista y sintió sus piernas como gelatina, ante ella se encontraba dos chicos, uno lo reconocía perfectamente.

Naruto sonrojado la observaba aun sorprendido, mientras su cabello se encontraba mojado dándole un toque sumamente salvaje, sus ojos brillaban intensamente entre inocencia y un toque algo…algo pervertido, a su lado se encontraba otro Naruto pero con cabello negro sonriendo sumamente encantado animando a Naruto a examinar las buenas oportunidades que Dios le daba a ambos, entonces lo noto…ninguno llevaba algo para cubrirse…ninguno de los tres.

-…-sonrojada, demasiado mientras sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia

-Que sexy…-susurro Naruto mientras Menma hacia un esfuerzo para limpiar solamente la baba que salía de su boca y la de Naruto

-K..kyaa…-dándole un cabezazo a los dos mientras se desmayaba

-….—levantando un poco su cabeza mientras una fuerte hemorragia nasal salía de su nariz, desmayándose al instante.

-¿Esto era un plan tuyo?—Hablo Ino tapando rápidamente a Hinata

-No…pero ha salido tan bien, agradezco que mi mente tenga una memoria de elefante—Cubriéndose a el y a Naruto—Es el mejor regalo que yo y que Naruto hayamos podido haber recibido

Cuando Naruto despertó, oyó la risa de Menma…todo había sido verdad, el pudo apreciar la desnudes de Hinata, una piel blanca y suave, una figura del sueño, mientras podía aun recordar la sensación al sentirla tan cerca de el.

-Y a mi me llaman pervertido…estoy seguro que pensaste en cada una de las formas en que pudieras ser uno con ella…¿pensaste en la del koala?

-S...si…Quiero decir d...deja de pensar en esas cosas—sonrojado

-Imagínatela ahora en traje de enfermera…o en traje de maid…todos los trajes del mundo y lencería le quedan tan bien

- "o por dios…o por dios…nunca pensé que Hinata fuera tan…tan sexy, ella es linda…pero sexy, o por dios"—perdido en sus pensamientos

-Olvídate del delantal, cuando me case con ella pondré la regla de que me recibía desnudita—rio Menma gozando del sonrojo de Naruto

-E...ella no se casara contigo—recordando la misión que debía cumplir

Mientras tanto tsunade seguía interrogando a un golpeado Jiraiya cuando sintió por la ventana que algo entraba

-¡Pero que mujer mas hermosa!, abraza a este pobre ancianito que quiere un poco de calor—happosai rápidamente apareció mientras abrazaba a tsunade restregándose en los grandes pechos de esta

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Bueno como veran hay muchos encuentros sorpresa en este cap, sin duda Hinata nunca se espero que encontraria a dos Naruto en las termas xD.  
**

**Y tsunade nunca penso que no solo hay un pervertido, si no tambien dos...xD  
**

**Bueno espero que este cap les haya gustado, perdone lo corto pero dispongo de ciertas horas para escribir, y se que no me perdonarian si no subo algo xD.  
**

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, Es que naru-chan no piensa primero actua y luego piensa xD, Pues adivinaste se desmayo la pobre...pero vamos tambien ella tuvo muy buena vista 1313**

**Dublealfa, olvidaste que tambien lo han hecho correr una marraton interminable xD, claro claro Hinata del otro universo tambien aparecera, y digamos que Naruto se sentira feliz con una alida nn, jijiji no creo que solo Menma y Naruto destruyan Konoha, y mas con la aparicion de un personaje sorpresa xD.  
**

**Hitomi Akera, Gomenasai intentare hacerlos mas largos, Gracias por tus ideas, como he dicho estoy abierta a ideas y sugerencia y este genial que la otra Hinata aparesca, despues de todo Naruchan necesita de una aliada...o quizas a alguien que le grite los sentimientos que tiene por Hinatachan ^^, Menma es como una bombita solo necesita que alguien prenda la mecha para explotar nn**

**Nikita, jiji Menma es un digamos una caja llena de misterio, pues sai me hace reir tanto con sus comentarios extraños por lo que no pude evitar que lo digiera, y que Menma se defendiera a su manera...pero Naruto siempre sera un pene pequeño para sai nn  
**

**July-duendecillo, Ya le dio una pequeña visita, pero no te preocupes habran aun mas ^^, Pues si fuera Hinata estaria feliz xD...ooh como no quiero que mueras actualizare pronto jiji**

**pao20, Wii arigato, aqui tienes mas escenas de la dimension anterior, tambien como Menma ha decidido ir a visitar a un amigo para comprobar rumores, jiji Naruto se volvera loco pero por lo menos entre esa locura se dara cuenta que es lo que siente por Hinata jiji, tranquilo Hinata del otro universo esta pronta a llegar ^^**

**brenda, espero sorprendente con estos capitulos, sai es un caso jiji...Y bueno aqui esta un invitado estrella, despues de todo por que naruto tiene que sufrir tanto?, alegremos algo esta historia con la llegada de otro maestro picaresco..pero cuidado chicas cuiden su ropa interior jiji  
**

**anonime, Gracias ^^...me encanta cuando me dicen que los he hecho reir...jiji espero que te siga gustando mi fic ^^  
**

**akari tan, la pobre sin duda se desmayo, pero aun no sabe que son dos distinto, por lo menos antes del desmayo pudo ver mucho mucho 1313  
**

**Ro0w'z, Gomenasai lei tu perfil (Por que yo si los leo xD) y note que no te agrada el personaje de sakura, y seria una pena que dejaras leer este fic despues de todo la pareja principal es naruhina**

**Noelialuna, Hiashi y Neji estan creando una defensa para proteger a la princesa, y pues Hinata AU, quizas participe o bien castigue a Menma, quien lo sabe? xD  
**

**Rocio Hyuga,xD...me has dando tantas ideas buenas, me agrada que mi version de Menma te agrade tanto jiji, despues de todo el es el detonante para que Naruto empiece a abrir sus ojos...y en cuanto a lo de la cita, si hinata acepta primero a Menma...pobre naruto ya lo veo en un rincon cultivando hongos al estilo de tamaki-sempai (Host club) xD,..Hinata Au...me pregunto como reaccionara jiji  
**

**Y bueno aqui otro cap espero que lo amen ^^  
**

**Y no se olviden estan invitados a ver mi otro fic de destinos cruzados, pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil  
**

**Eso si necesito una ayuda, no se si Naruto Au, engaño a Hinata AU con Sakura AU...o con otra  
, me dan alguna idea? ^^U  
**

**Y por sobre todo Gracias gente bonita ^^  
**


	7. Llegada

**Ojala Fuese mio Naruto, pero no lo es es del gran Kishimoto ^^  
**

**Fic creado meramente para entrenter al lector ^^  
**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Jiraiya estaba también sorprendido, viendo a aquel extraño ser…un anciano pequeño pero temerario.

-….—con una venita en su frente que a cada segundo se volvía más y más grande—¡Aléjate de mi viejo pervertido!—Estampando al pobre anciano en el suelo, pero eso pareció no rendirlo mientras liberaba en un descuido al ermitaño sapo

-Vamos, vamos la noche aun es joven—secuestrando a Jiraiya, mientras tsunade sentía a shizune llegar totalmente roja por la vergüenza

-M…me robaron la ropa interior…-Sin duda los días de descanso para la hermosa Hokage habían terminado.

Por otra parte Naruto intentaba cubrir su rostro sonrojado entre las sabanas, no podía dormir aun oyendo como Menma le hablaba de las perfectas posiciones en las cuales podría disfrutar de la Hyuga, indicándole que una manera perfecta para marcar territorio era mordiendo aquel delicioso cuello.

-"¿es que acaso no se cansa?"—muy sonrojado, mientras su mente le hacia recordar aquel grandioso cuerpo, si bien la delantera de Hinata no era tan exagerada como la de la vieja tsunade, era muy perfecta…sin duda debían ser muy agradable al tacto—Demonios se me esta pegando lo pervertido

-Tranquilo Naru-chan, si son suaves…-finalizo el pensamiento, recordando como una tarde de abril había logrado acariciar aquellos perfectos pechos

"¿No crees que me están creciendo mucho menma? "—sin duda la Hinata temeraria era todo un bombón y más cuando usaba aquel tono inocente para que la tocase

-Además…papi Hiashi quizás no nos entregue a Hinata-chan a la primera, así que he realizado un plan de un solo paso para que se cumpla

-¿Que plan?—alzando una ceja Naruto lo volteo a ver

-Que ella tenga su primera cita conmigo—Sonrió como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a uno de los difíciles teoremas de a vida

-"Morirás ante de eso"—con varias venitas

Hinata despertó, había tenido un sueño bastante raro podía apreciar como ella se encontraba en el medio de dos niños, ambos iguales pero de cabellos diferentes, cada uno con un zorrito uno naranja y otro negro mientras los niños decían

-¡Hinata-chan Elige!

Sonrojada suspiro recordando que ambos eran igual a su Naruto-kun, pero claro había sido solo un sueño, mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama noto como su hermanita entraba colocándose al frente de ella.

-…-viéndola—¿Que se siente que dos personas vengan a pedirte una cita hermana?

Y entonces algo le dijo que aquello no había sido solo un sueño, mientras bajaba su mirada jugando con sus dedos.

Al día siguiente Hiashi estaba demasiado mosqueado, caminando de un lado para el otro, pensando que tenía que dar una respuesta a aquellas dos peticiones. Pero de cierta manera tenia unas ganas tremendas de matar al uzumaki, después de todo el muy buscapleitos le había soltado que quería a su hija en matrimonio. Pero por otra parte, pensar en dejar a su hija a la suerte de aquel otro pelinegro pervertido que se juntaba mucho con Jiraiya…no era una opción

**-Bien…sabes que papi hiashi, aceptara la propuesta de Naruto ¿verdad?—**hablo kurama divertido por la situación

-"Claro, ese fue mi plan desde un principio…aunque Naruto no tiene que ser quien vaya claramente"—con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras se miraba al espejo

Minutos después salía como todo un Naruto gracias a una de sus técnicas ninja, silbado alegrementeminutos antes un ninja le había comentado que Hiashi aceptaba la propuesta de Naruto, y después iría Menma, pero claro que este ultimo vigilado por Neji

-Ino—comentando entre un canto—necesito un ramo enorme de tus mejores flores, algo que diga "cierto haber sido tan tonto por no darme cuenta de lo que sentía, pero quiero decirte que en esta noche te demostrare todo mi amor de una manera apasionada…te hare que grites mi nombre…dettebayo"—sonriendo mientras la rubia se sonrojaba sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería

-"No es el idiota habitual…aunque bueno le servirá a Naruto como empujón" ¿Dime realmente quieres robarte a Hinata-chan o lo haces para que alguien despierte de su confusión?

-Lo uno y lo otro—con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto Naruto despertaba, estiro sus brazos pensando que día era, noto una nota junto con un tazón de ramen, el cual decía

"**Papi Hiashi dijo que la primera cita la tendrías tu, pero como te enojaste por que no sabia suplantarte bien…iré yo en tu lugar…Te quiero Menma ^^"**

-Voy acabar con su existencia lenta y dolorosamente…debo alcanzarlo—cambiando rápidamente su ropa, sin siquiera haber visto el ramen

**-"Es el fin del mundo…sin duda este mocoso esta celoso"**—rio su huésped acomodándose mejor en la jaula, lo único que faltaban eran palomitas

Hinata sonrojada miraba a su padre aun sorprendida, nunca pensó que cuando su padre le digiera que se arreglara era para algo como eso…trago saliva, aun no podía creer que Naruto-kun hubiera hablado con su padre para tener una cita con ella.

En eso la puerta se abrió mientras un Naruto realmente sonriente aparecía, en sus ojos brillaba una pisca de picardía mientras le ofrecía a la dueña de su corazón en cualquier dimensión un ramo de las mas perfectas y hermosas rosas rojas

-Las rosas rojas simbolizan amor...pasión…y deseo—Hiashi trago duro, debió haber elegido a Menma.

Naruto estaba en un rincón, Kakashi no entendía que le ocurría a su alumno, aquel ninja claramente despistado e idiota, ahora se encontraba cultivando unos extraños hongos que por experiencia sabia que eran venenosos mientras en un cartel decía "Para mi querido amigo Menma"…sin duda algo le estaba afectado

-Naruto…-el ninja copia capto su atención mientras Kakashi no supo el por que…sintió las ganas de ayudarlo con el amor—Se que te puede ayudar…-ofreciéndole su libro

-No necesito la ayuda de un libro pervertido—

-No trates así a este bebe, tranquilo mi vida el no lo dice en serio—como si estuviera calmando a su preciado libro—Esta biblia Naruto, te explica los pasos a seguir para una buena cita

Entonces el rostro de Naruto se ilumino, en su mente su huésped rio mientras hacia el sonido de un foco prendiéndose

**-"¡Tenemos un ganador!, ¡el mocoso al fin consiguió un cerebro!"**

-¡Gracias!—desapareciendo rápidamente con el libro, mientras Kakashi pensaba que merecia una celebración haber ayudado a su alumno

—¡hey Iruka!—Notando quien se acercaba—¡Te invito a perdernos en el camino de la vida!

Tsunade estaba sumamente sorprendida, los robos a prendas intimas estaban comenzando a ser notorios, y más al recibir quejas de aldeanas que exigían que el ladrón de ropa intima fuera encontrado y golpeado.

Mientras tanto el sannin pervertido estaba sorprendido, aquel anciano era sorprendente mientras ambos comenzaban a hablar sobre los pasos a seguir para una nueva publicación en su libro

-Te ayudare—serio—pero sabes como debes pagarme amigo—mientras delicadamente planchaba su nueva colección de ropa intima, en aquel mundo que estaba libre de Ranma para que no lo golpeara y le quemara su apreciada colección

Naruto repasaba los pasos a seguir de aquel libro, se había duchado, arreglado, puesto algo de perfume mientras se miraba en el espejo…sin duda el teme de Sasuke sentiría mucha envidia, después repaso en comprarle una caja de bombones a Hinata, recordando la dulce sonrisa que ella le daría por el gesto.

Entonces algo nervioso se puso a practicar lo que diría, dándose cuenta como su corazón se aceleraba y un tartamudeo se hacia presente.

-Y…yo…p..por favor…a…acepta esta cita, me honraría mucho que alguien tan linda como tu, que no me golpea, que es delicada como una flor y hermosa como ninguna otra, s...saliera conmigo…H..hinata Hyuga…a...acepta—Sonrojado mientras cerraba los ojos extendiendo el paquete de chocolate a la nada, no había notado que durante su monologo una extraña luz había aparecido y con ella había dejado a una hermosa peliazul a su lado.

-Claro que acepto querido, siempre y cuanto sea yo quien page amor—Aquella suave voz con un toque de picardía lo hizo abrir los ojos, mientras un sonrojo se hacia presente, justo había logrado notar un perfecto escote mientras la dueña sonreía—Amor mis ojos es tan aquí arriba—siguió levantando la mirada, y entonces lo noto…era Hinata—Ahora Menma…besa a la feliz novia…-sonriendo gatunamente mientras estaba apunto de besarlo…cuando noto que toda la emoción del momento hacia que el chico se desmayara—me encanta cuando te desmayas—riendo suavemente, mientras un leve sonrojo se hacia presente

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**Bueno aqui lo que tanto habian esperado...Hinata AU se ha hecho presente, y al parecer esta encantada por la forma en que Naruto le pidio una cita...jiji  
**

**Un ladron de ropa intima atormenta a la aldea...que hara Tsunade?...y Jiraiya con que pagara los servicios de happosai?  
**

**Menma ha hecho de las suyas, pero al parecer ino ha dejado la incognita...Esta haciendo eso solo para hacer que Naruto despierte...pero despierte de que?  
**

**Proximo cap...citas dobles y un dia en la vida de sasuke...Por Menma Namizake...(xd)  
**

**Bueno ahora a mi parte favorita!...responder sus mensajes de aliento  
**

**lest Go!  
**

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay , si te gusto eso espera a ver lo que viene, y te lo digo por quemi proximo cap es para las dos citas y para sasuke, al parecer tendra otra visita xD. si tambien me muero de ganas por ver la peli, solo queda esperar...jiji sasuke sonrojado hay que admitirlo de pensarlo es tierno..menma lo prepara para los proximos juegos oimpicos..xD  
**

**Hitomi Akera, xD, te gustara este cap por que Hinata Au finalmente llega...esperemos que hinata no termine con la poblacion femenina que intente acercarse a sus dos hombres...jiji**

**Rocio Hyuga, jiji, entonces te gustara cuando los cuatros se encuentren...1313 citas dobles por todas partes xD, pues yo creo que tsunade tendra muchos dolores de cabeza jiji...y pues me gusto la idea que me diste y como vez menma se aprobecho jiji...pero creo que Hinata AU cambio la direccion de la ruleta**

**uchihacecy, arigato por tu confeccion me siento halaga ^^, y te entiendo hay fic tan buenos pero que uno ve la actualizacion y son años sin saber de sus autores pero te juro que eso no pasara ^^...jiji me agrada que te guste ^^  
**

**pao20, jiji pues sin duda la aldea se volvera loca, ese es el plan de Menma, te prometo que Sasuke tendra muchas visitas de ese estilo jiji, y en cuanto a lo que le ocurrio a Hinata jiji...a pesar de todo ella tambien vio jiji**

**akari tan, Solo dire que Menma tiene un plan con sasuke cual sera? pues lo veran en el otro cap ^^, si te dio risa la reaccion de Naru espero que te guste cuando el pidio la cita a la hinata Au jiji  
**

**elizabethheart-1, Si happosai es de ranma ^^...Es que me los imagine a los dos iguales de pervertido jugando con tsunade xD...gracais me encanta que te guste mi historia estas invitada a leerla todas las veces que quieras ^^**

**Noelialuna, jiji pues digamos que Menma tambien le brinda algo de su suerte a Naruto, aunque ahora parece que quien tomara las riendas del asunto sera Hinata AU jiji, Creme que sasuke aparecera mas  
**

**Nikita, claro que tendras a sasuke en el prox cap ^^, Menma hara feliz a sus admiradoras siempre y cuando no tenga que colocar a Hianta AU celosa jiji...la definicion de matrimonio asi haria feliz a varios jiji  
**

**Bueno nos vemos mañana en otro cap ^^  
**

**ya lo saben las palabras secretas son  
**

**Doble cita, Ladron de ropa intima y...chan xD  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta genial serie es unica y exclusivamente creada por el gran Kishimoto  
**

**Esta historia es para entretenerse, cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia  
**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Hinata AU miraba a su amado inconsciente con un divertido sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, sonrió dulcemente la muchacha pensando en lo tierno que se veía practicando para tener una cita con ella.

-Eres tan precioso…soy tan feliz que respondas mis sentimientos de la misma manera cielo—rozando sutilmente los labios de Naruto, cuando tranquilamente lo pensó mejor, su amado Menma jamás se avergonzaba- Aquí hay un zorro encerrado…-decidió explorar un momento aquel lugar que en nada se parecía a la mansión en que Menma vivía- Na…Naruto…-pronunciando aquel nombre que se encontraban en ciertas pertenencias del joven—Bien Naruto…acepto tu cita—encantada

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Menma sonreía, si hoy era un gran día el original iría a una cita con la hermosa y tímida Hinata Hyuga…Y un clon de él, iría a jugar.

-Así que…¿iremos a jugar con sasuke-kun?—le pregunto Sai, mientras en sus manos llevaba una cámara digital que Menma le dio—¿Como se usa esto?

-Simple, cuando veas que sasuke haga algo estúpido tu llegas y le sacas fotos, incluso en poses sexys para venderlas en internet y darles alguna sakura…a un cómodo precio que sea equivalente a un año de ramen gratis—sonriendo zorrunamente—Bien Sai comencemos con el programa de "Un día en la vida de Sasuke uchiha…por Menma Namizake"

-Pensé que estarías en una cita con hinata—

-Lo estoy, pero querido amigo…en el mundo un amigo debe ayudar a su amigo, demostrarle que siempre estará allí aunque ahora este en un rincón oscuro y raro

-¿Por que no le dices a Sakura que sabes en donde esta?—

-Por que… ¿que clase de amigo seria si no sacara provecho de mis amigos?—sonriendo, sin más preámbulos el Menma Clon y Sai partieron en busca de su tan anhelado amigo.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

En otra parte Menma sonreía mientras le tomaba la mano a Hinata, la cual parecía un tomate apunto de reventar.

-¿Sabes? Eres tan hermosa Hinata-chan…me alegro tanto que te fijaras en mi…-sonriendo dulcemente, mientras la pequeña y adorable Hinata, no podía asimilar todo lo que pasaba.

-¿M…me estas tomando la mano?—Susurro

-Y como no hacerlo…si eres tan linda—Abrazándola, disfrutando de sus sonrojos cada segundo…-Jiji, Mi Hinata-chan ya me hubiera golpeado por arruinar su orgullo Hyuga con tanto sonrojos-sonriendo zorrunamente

Naruto despertó poco a poco, se sentía algo…algo más tranquilo, como si pensara que las cosas iban a mejorar.

-Cariño, ¿ya despertaste?—Sonriendo, había tenido tanto tiempo para poder hacerle una broma mientras dormía, pero se recordó mentalmente que el no era Menma así que no sabia cual era su grado de perversión—Ahora si podemos ir a nuestra cita Airen?—lamiéndole la mejilla

Naruto paso de su típico bronceado, aun nuevo color rojo que competía con la de la heredera Hyuga, mientras sentía los grandes melones de su chica…

-L…la llame mi chica?—pensó el joven completamente sonrojado

-Vamos no tenemos tiempo, quiero que todas sepan que eres solo mío y que nadie se atreva a intentar tomarte—llevándolo afuera mientras abrazaba el brazo de aquel apuesto rubio—El rubio te queda bien amor…-sonriendo—jiji, me pregunto si menma querrá darme un harem—gustosa de su pensamiento

Sasuke tranquilamente se daba un baño en las aguas termales, nadie ni nada podía arruinar un momento de su relajo.

-¡Hola!, justamente así te queríamos ver ahora sonríe ante la cámara estamos grabando en vivo, piensa que millones de mujeres te están viendo llamamos a esta sección "En busca de la novia ideal para el ultimo Uchiha"—

-He visto mejores—refiriéndose a cierta parte del uchiha comento Sai con una gran sonrisa falsa

-¿Q...que hacen aquí?, ¿como supieron donde estaba?

-Soy Menma Uzumaki!...para mi nada es imposible…y soborne a tu equipo…viva yo, soy un niño bueno que hace feliz a las mujeres…bien Sasuke deberías estar feliz, te encontraremos mujer pero antes de todo quiero recibir mis ganancias así que todo lo que ganemos será para mi, como también me reservo el derecho de tu privacidad, y de tu cuerpo…así que venderé fotos tuyas en situaciones comprometedoras para que así retomemos nuestra amistad…-sonriendo con una sonrisa estilo Sai

-Ahora entiendo el significado de la verdadera amistad…aprovecharse de tu amigo tanto en alma como en cuerpo—

-Están enfermos—grito asustado Sasuke, mientras sentía que extrañaba al dobe de su amigo

-Nah, es que solo estoy usando una de mis tácticas para que NO te acerques a MIS novias

-¿T…tus novias?—comenzando a sudar frio—No me digan que logro conquistar a Sakura—pensando preocupado

-No tengo en nada contra Sakura, es más siempre la ayudaba cuando intentaba golpearte por ser un playboy…pero no me gustan las que tienen poco pecho

-Los pechos de Sakura están bien—

-Quien iba a pensar que sasuke-chan era un pervertido—Se asombro falsamente sai

-Mi joven discípulo, estamos unidos en esto…haremos el pacto de encontrarle pareja a Sasuke y de paso…torturarlo…cambiemos el titulo será una "Una vida en la Vida de Sasuke Uchiha" subtitulo "En busca de la novia perfecta" Sasukechan…no me hare responsable si una mujer te viola y te deja embarazado, no me hare cargo…buen punto puedo venderte ..sai anota esa idea la colocaremos en el programa

-¿Es que acaso mi opinión no vale?

-Yo no te pago por opinar

-Tu ni siquiera me vas a pagar acabas decir que te aprovecharas de mi

-…Cierto, mi sensei estará tan feliz conmigo—sonriendo—Eso me recordó tenemos ciertas cosas que conseguir para el y para mi otro sensei—sacando una lista—tacharemos de inmediato la ropa interior de Hinata-chan por que esa será solo mi tesoro no lo compartiré con nadie mas…-comenzando a babear-adoro sus braguitas de zorritos

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-Hola Naruto—saludo amablemente Sakura, sabiendo que el día se había iluminado para la Heredera Hyuga.

-Frentona no arruines la cita—

-Cállate ino-cerda….—fijándose en la vestimenta de Hinata para luego comenzar a tener la boca abierta

-vaya, el amor si que hace mas pervertida a la gente, aunque me gusta el nuevo look de Hinata, digo tiene unas curvas

-E…esto es raro—

-….—volteando a ver a Sakura con cara asesina, mientras la pobre pelirosa sentía su mundo temblar, no acostumbrada a esas caras de Hinata

-H...hola chicas…-Susurro nervioso Naruto mientras miraba disimuladamente las flores de la florería

-…El es mío…-abrazando a Naruto mientras seguía viendo retadoramente a Sakura

-Finalmente Hina-chan—aplaudió Ino—defiende lo que es tuyo por excelencia

- …-sorprendida volteo a ver a ino mientras soltaba momentáneamente a Naruto—Kawaii…-abrazando a Ino muy feliz—Yo sabia que ino-chan era muy bonita, no necesita cubrirse tanto, aunque...Hinata recuerda este es otro mundo

-Algo extraño le pasa a Hinata…-susurro Sakura mirando a Naruto esperando la explicación

- …-tocando suavemente la cabeza de Sakura para darle una suave palmadita como si fuera un gatito—Seamos amigas…-sonriéndole para luego susurrarle en el oído—mientras no intentes nada malo con MI Naru-chan

- …-temblando- p...pero si yo solo quiero a Sasuke-kun

-¿Ese playboy?—alarmada—Creo que necesitaremos una reunión de chicas urgente Sakura—para quedarse callada un momento mientras seguía abrazando a Ino—Puede que discuta mucho con Sakura para ver quien es mejor, pero sigue siendo mi amiga, mas le vale a Sasuke no ser como ese playboy que roba prendas intimas junto con mi estúpido primo

-Me siento ignorado…-en un rincón mientras el pobre Naruto había pasado a segundo plano

-Naru-chan, no triste…-abrazándolo mientras ronroneaba—Te lo recompensare…vayamos ahora mismo a un hotel

-Estoy tan feliz, al fin siento aquel orgullo de padre, tengo dos buenos discipulos-en un arbusto lloraba orgulloso Jiraiya mientras era Consolado por un tambien Orgullo Happosai

-Me alegra saber que aun existen jovencitos que saben como seguir el legado-Ambos tenian unos trapos en la cabeza ocultando quienes eran mientras tenian un gran saco con ropa interior femenina

-¡Detengan a esos delincuentes!-Y recordaron que eran perseguidos por varias mujeres, pero jamas se arrepentirian y mas al descubrir que la Hokage no usaba ropa interior y se desvisitiria por sake y apuestas.

-Tsunade-sama, los delincuentes de ropa intima siguen...¿tsunade-sama?-notando como la rubia hermosa apretaba sus puños furiosa

-Esos malnacidos...¡ni siquiera me dejaron sake!-mientras se colocaba su ropa

- Tsunade-sama...creo que tendremos una conversacion seriamente-con varias gotitas en su cabeza

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-Bueno como ven jovenes hermosas, El es sasuke Uchiha, medida no me acuerdo, edad...creo que unos 17 años, es el ultimo de su especie, pero es un mounstro en la cama

-Podrias dejar de decir eso...-sonrojado y humillado mientras veia como Menma Y Sai repartian folletos a las chicas, folletos donde salia una direccion de internet y la hora exacta que comenzaria todo el espectaculo.

-El quiere bebes...-explicando pacientemente a las mujeres, sai sonrio sea lo que sea que fuese la amistad era divertida mientras se pudiera molestar a sus amigos

-Tu no eres mi amigo, eres mi intento de reemplazo-comento cabreado Sasuke

-Yo tambien te quiero sasuke-chan...-sonriendole-Pene grande ¿como vamos?

-Perfecto, ya tenemos varias solicitudes, vaya que eres famoso Sasuke, no te preocupes te prometo que tu virginidad seguira intacta...nah, mejor tambien la vendera a la mejor postora

-¿Que pretentes conmigo?-

-Venderte como exclavo sexual...-sonriendo

-¿Por que no hago eso contigo?-comento molesto

-Yo ya me vendi a Hinatachan, me entrege en cuerpo y en alma, si somos precoces, pero fui feliz...-sonriendo, para luego pasar a una pervertida

-E..eres bipolar...pero pasas de raro a pervertido-

-Tu en mi mundo eras peor, eras un pervertido, me vale decir que eras mi maestro en perversion...si tu me hicieste lo que soy ahora...aunque aumento cuando vi a Hinatachan practicando desnuda en el agua, agradesco que no se espantara cuando me vio mirarla...es mas me bailo...jiji

-¿Hinata?, ¿que ella no es timida?-penso sasuke

-...-golpeandolo- no te permito pensar en ella, ella es mia no tuya...-enfadado para luego arrancarle la ropa

-Kyaa...sasuke-sama...-mientras todas las chicas caian con una gran hemorragia nasal

-Sigo diciendo he visto mejores...-comento sai

-Claro, el mio es mejor...-sonriendo con orgullo Menma

-Voy a matarte, olvida la venganza a Konoha matare a Menma-penso Sasuke

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/****/*/*/*/*/*/*/****/*/*/*/*/*/*/****/*/*/*/*/*/*/****/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Gomen por demorarme, pero la culpa lo tiene el ultimo semestre de clases x.x**

**es atroz, atroz..tan asi que no me deja ni siquiera dibujar la portada de este fic TwT**

**Bueno aqui les traigo otro cap, espero no haberme demorado tanto**

**Gracias por sus comentarios enserio, me encanta que mas y mas gente lo lea n.n**

**Amo tambien los nuevos fic de Road To Ninja**

***o*! no digo yo, Menma y Hina hacen una pareja genial y madura xD**

**Pero como todos mi fic terminan en comedia absurda, pues...si lo se no soy buena haciendo drama xD.**

**Digamos como es un epilogo de lo que sucedera en la cita, y como son muy extensos creo que me tendre que derribar a una cita primero...me explico**

**Que Cita quieren ver primero completa NaruxHinaAU o MenmaxHina?**

**Ovbiamente que seguira el espectaculo de sasuke, y como veran Sasuke esta aprendiendo a "amar" a Menma, aunque piensa aun que es Naruto xD.**

**Ustedes que creeran cuando aparesca el folleto a manos de sakura? xD**

**Si tienen ideas pues yo las recibire con gusto hug**

**Gomen por no responder los reviews pero mi madre me esta amenazando con no dejarme subir el cap si no me voy a dormir huug**

**los amo gracias por esperarme**


	9. Me gustasCasamiento

**Esta genial serie es unica y exclusivamente creada por el gran Kishimoto  
**

**Esta historia es para entretenerse, cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia  
**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-¿Viste lo mismo que yo vi frentona?—aun Ino no salía de su asombro, mientras sentía que había sido tratada como una pequeña niña por parte de Hinata

-E…ella quería asesinarme, siento aun la presencia de la muerte a mi lado—balbuceaba Sakura

-Entonces si la viste…¡Ella las tiene mas grande que yo!—Sakura volteo a ver a su amiga, aun sin entender por que demonios era su amiga, ella estuvo apunto de ser asesinada por Hinata con solo la mirada y a Ino lo único que le preocupaba era el tamaño de sus pechos—Claro, tu no te preocupas por el tamaño por que como no tienes

-Eres una cerda…-recuperándose mirando amenazadoramente a Ino

-Ahora que tengo completamente tu atención, ¿viste como esta vestida? Y la seguridad que trasmitía…me sentía como su mascota en sus brazos…o creo que estoy teniendo sentimientos prohibidos en estos momentos—con corazones en sus ojos

-Nota mental…alejarme unos buenos días de la rara de ino—Susurro Sakura

* * *

Naruto seguía siendo arrastrado por Hina la cual observaba cual seria un buen lugar para dar rienda suelta a su imaginación perversa.

-E...espera un momento—Naruto trago saliva, era el momento preciso, no debía desperdiciar más—Yo tengo algo importante que decirte—Hina observo el temblor en su voz y los movimientos exagerados de su cuerpo, sonrió soberbiamente al saber que era ella quien lo colocaba tan nervioso—Yo…hace mucho he pensando que…-intentando continuar pero realmente estaba nervioso, vamos el era conocido por ser el ninja más hiperactivo del mundo, entonces era justo que en este instante hiciera gala de serlo, pero sentía como todas sus fuerzas se iban en tartamudeos al ver la seguridad en aquellos hermosos ojos.

-Dime ¿que ocurre?—le dio ánimos la bella chica esperando al joven

-Yo he pensado que…realmente es una bendición tenerte a mi lado, digo me soportas y eso es algo realmente…lindo, quiero decir tu eres linda y todo lo que hagas es lindo…a lo que me refiero a que…desde aquella vez con pain me has hecho pensar, se que es cómico que yo piense pero lo que quiero decir es que…Tu….tu me has hecho abrir los ojos, me refiero a que…-tragando saliva

Para Hina en cambio era algo…lindo, era una confesión amorosa…se estaba preguntando en ese momento si en ese mundo había otra Hinata, y si ese era el caso no era justo que ella se llevara a Naruto, después de todo esa otra Hinata debía defender lo que era suyo. Así como en todas las otras dimensiones.

El viento mecía los cabellos de Hinata la cual estaba apunto de confesarse nuevamente, pero en su corazón sentía que estaba confesándose a otro Naruto.

-Un poco más y será nuestra—pensó Menma, pero entonces sus sentidos zorrunos sintieron peligro, levanto la mirada para notar a Hina, sonrió pensando que finalmente llegado, maldijo su suerte que fuera justo en ese momento, y deseo matar a Naruto al llevarse a su mujer a un hotel…aunque el había pensando lo mismo llevando a Hinata por ese camino.

-Maldito…-mascullo Hina, quizás ella había pensado lo mismo pero una Hyuga jamás soportaría que le pusieran los cuernos, entonces noto la espalda de la chica, era su versión…sonrió de una manera maliciosa como si hubiera entendido las intenciones de Menma, por lo que rápidamente hizo sus movimientos.

-Hinata lo que yo estoy intentando decir es que tu…-aprovechando que Naruto tuviera los ojos cerrados cambio rápidamente de lugar con Hinata, la cual sonrojada notaba a ese otro Naruto, sonrojado con los ojos cerrados apunto de decir algo—¡ME GUSTAS DETTEBAYO!

El viento meció el cabello de ambos lentamente, como si se tratase todo de una hermosa obra de teatro, mientras los labios de Hinata se sentían secos y sus mejillas estaban apunto de estallar.

Las lagrimas se hicieron presente pero no de tristeza, sentía que finalmente todos sus sueños se hacían realidad….y si se trataba de un sueño no quería despertar jamás

-…-abriendo sus ojos esperando alguna bofetada que lo mandara a volar, pero lo único que vio fue a una hermosa Diosa, que le sonreía dulcemente con lágrimas en sus ojos—H…hinata…

-N…naruto-kun…Me gustas—feliz

-Jodidamente hermoso…pero yo debía estar allí en lugar de ese baka—su queja fue rápidamente contestada con un golpe en sus costillas, amaba a Hina la posesiva como le diría ahora, pero amaría aun mas a un harem y una escena Yuri entre ambas.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Menma, no se en que lio nos has metido, solo espero que mis suegros lleguen –ocultando una pequeña sonrisa

-Tu padre aquí me ama—

-Entonces aquí realmente te quiere matar, me gustaría conocerlo…claro que primero me debes una buena dosis de sexo salvaje, digo yo por las amarguras que me hiciste pasar

-A la orden my "hime"—otro golpe en sus costillas—Aunque no te guste para mi eres una princesa

-como sea…Es momento de despedirme de mi harem…Dos menma para mi sola—

-Yo pensaba en dos Hinata—Ambos suspiraron—Aunque las orgias son buenas

-Eres un depravado—

-bien sabes que te gusta—Comento orgulloso Menma tomando la cintura de su chica, justo en el instante en que vieron salir de las sombras a Neji y a Hiashi—Allí esta el otro lado de tu familia, este Neji te agradara al igual que mi suegro.

-Mientras no me robe mi ropa intima—viendo el espectáculo que se armaba

-Tú aléjate de Hinata-sama—apunto amenazantemente Neji

-Eres un pervertido, debí haber dejado que el otro sacara a pasear a Hinata—

-¿Eh?, ¿que es lo que pasa?—Naruto sin entender miraba a Neji y a su futuro Suegro, para luego ver el rostro sonrojado de Hinata…y fue allí que lo entendió y aun mas cuando leyó en grande "Casita del amor", a un lugar que claramente no se iba a tomar el te- ¿Como llegamos aquí?

-Te voy a castrar Uzumaki—Con varias venitas en su frente Hiashi se lanzo al ataque

-Es hora de irnos Hinata-chan…-tomando a la chica en brazos mientras escapaba rápidamente de un furioso suegro—Mucho enfado lo arrugara suegrito, después será como una pasa—No supo si lo enfureció mas el hecho de llamarlo pasa, viejo o suegro pero ahora Hiashi realmente quería matarlo.

* * *

-…-Neji se calmo mientras observaba aquellas replicas que su Tío no fue capaz de ver, abrió sus ojos enormemente mientras miraba la ropa que usaba aquella Hinata—Por favor Hinata-sama cúbrase

-tienes razón este neji es un inocentón—aplaudió Hina

-Si me disculpas Neji yo y Hina tenemos asuntos pendientes…-llevándose a la chica al hotel mientras dejaban a un sorprendido neji

* * *

En ese mismo momento Sakura e Ino, estando en la casa de la primera se encontraban navegando por internet, buscando alguna explicación lógica de lo que pudiera estarle pasando a su querida amiga.

Cuando publicidad salvaje aparece, provocando que ambas se vieran completamente sorprendidas la una a la otra.

"Sasuke Uchiha busca pareja…Reality en vivo"

-S…sasuke-kun…-susurro mientras su inner interna gritaba por el hecho que estuviera buscando carne en otro lado.

-Frentona entremos…-dando clic emocionada mientras eran llevadas a una pagina web con varias fotos , todas de sasuke en poses comprometedoras y una que otra fetiche—Nunca lo imagine de el, que se volvería tan pronto en un gigoló

-¿Que dices cerda?, quizás sea una broma de esa zorra que esta con el—Maldiciendo la suerte de Karin

-Oh mira allí dice…"Proyecto realizado por Menma Uzumaki y Sai" Así que por eso Sai-kun no esta—con tristeza en su voz—Bueno sigamos viendo—recuperándose rápidamente

* * *

Sasuke ideaba mil maneras de asesinar a ese impostor que definitivamente no era su estúpido amigo, mientras observaba como era ridiculizado con orejas de gato y una cola.

-Eso coloca cara de malo, enfurécete…si me gusta, vamos nena hazte la difícil—Lo que más le enfurecía era aquella manera de hablarle como si fuera una maldita modelo—Sai capta su pose mas buena, confió en ti—

Sai en cambio era feliz, ya que Menma confiaba en su faceta de Artista diciéndole que jamás había visto a alguien que fuera tan bueno como el, y el era aun mucho más feliz pues se tomaba el tiempo de explicarle lo que era la verdadera amistad.

-…-Menma sonreía zorrunamente después de todo en Sai veía su semilla, en ese mundo dejaría la marca de Menma y de paso se Vengaría de Sasuke—Fue un infierno tener que vivir contigo como castigo por casi destruir Konoha, por eso aquí te pagare con la misma moneda "amigo"—le solía decir cuando lo abrazaba, mientras el joven pelinegro sentía como su alma se iba al infierno.

-Bien Sai, ¡es momento de que aparezcan las mujeres!—mujeres de todos los lados posibles aparecieron rodeando a Sasuke el cual parecía aterrado mientras aquellas chicas lo único que hacían eran desvestirlo y acariciarlo como si se tratase de carne.

- Te amamos Sasuke-kun—Y lo peor de todo es que…eso no era lo peor.

* * *

En la tarde del mismo día y como si se tratase de alguna muestra de fenómeno de circo, Menma promocionaba el "Festival del falso casamiento" en donde improvisaron un altar con un cura falso al igual que su sonrisa, mientras Sasuke se encontraba con terno.

-Lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun intentamos todo lo posible para salvarte de el, pero el es muy fuerte—Hablo una preocupada Karin…en traje de novia ajustada mientras sonreía al oír como Sai, quiero decir el cura procedía a "casarlos"

-Solo di que querías aprovecharte—Susurro Sasuke con varias venitas en su frente.

-Apúrense aun somos muchas—el joven hombre tembló al oír la voz de Jūgo entre aquella gran fila de mujeres—¿Ese de allí es tobi?—sintiendo que después de esto jamás seria el mismo

Por otro lado en la gran fila, tobi se encontraba allí con un traje de novia muy feliz nadie sabia que hacia allí alguien del enemigo, pero…

-Tobi es un niño bueno, tobi quiere resurgir el clan uchiha—mientras técnicamente era abrazado por las mujeres que esperaban por encontrarlo un adorable chico misterioso.

-Algún día Sai todo esto será tuyo, y podrás hacer lo que quieras—menma celebraba al final de la fila sentado en un lujoso sillón mientras comía Ramen, sabiendo muy bien a quien le dejaría el legado de molestar a Sasuke—Dios espero que esto lo este viendo Sakura—riéndose

* * *

En casa de Sakura, ino protegia a toda costa la computadora no por que fuera suya, si no que queria seguir viendo aquello que consideraba tan divertido.

-Esa karin...-apretando sus puños, viendo la grabacion en vivo de los casamientos de mentira- ¿Por que yo no estoy alli?-con lagrimas en sus ojos

-¿No crees que Saikun se ve muy apuesto como cura?

-Estas enferma-susurro la joven pelirosa observando y torturandose con aquellos videos, sumadole el hecho de todos aquellos besos robados.

-Oh mira ahora se casara con un hombre-En cambio Ino estaba en su salsa, casi muy parecida a Menma riendose ambos de la suerte de Sasuke

* * *

En la complice pieza de hotel Menma abrazaba a una desnuda Hina la cual solo estaba cubierta por unas sabanas ambos admiraban Konoha.

-¿Te vengaras de esta Konoha?-Una sonrisa zorruna aparecio en Menma el cual lamio el cuello de su hermosa novia

-Me divertire aqui, ¿quieres participar conmigo?

-Tienes cara de que algo malo haras...-sonriendo- Me gusta, despues de todo las oportunidades no se repiten...-volteandolo a ver y besandolo acariciando aquel perfecto torso, mientras le lamia la mejilla-Pero si te veo con otra te mato

-Lo mismo va para ti querida, si te veo con otro te mato...-ronroneando acorralandola en la ventana- Ahora concentremonos en nosotros, pensemos que aquella confesion es para celebrarla entre nosotros

-Aprovecha por que si este padre que tengo aqui es posesivo sin duda te matara...-sonriendo divertida

-Me encantas como sonries al pensar que me mataran-acariciando aquel hermoso cabello

-Entiendo algo muñeco, soy la unica que puede matarte...-mordiendole los labios.

* * *

Mientras afuera lograban oir un grito **"¡Porque a mi Dettebayo!"**, el pobre naruto seguia corriendo mientras Hinata solo reia suavemente cargada en sus brazos, viendo como a la par de ellos estaban Gai y Lee.

-¡Corre con mas animo Naruto-kun has brillar la llama de tu juventud!-corriendo con pompones dandole animo mientras los tres eran perseguidos por el furioso Hiashi

-**-"¡Corre imbecil!, ¡si te castra a ti tambien lo hara conmigo y jamas podremos tocar a la linda luna!"-**-Gruñia en su interior Kurama claramente mucho mas preocupado que el mismo Naruto

-Esto ira al album familiar-Y una linda Hanabi grababa todo sin querer interferir y arruinar la hermosa cita de su hermana.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**pao20, por que al igual que todos nosotros Sasuke aun esta shoqueado por su aparicion xD, pero apenas se recuperen veremos una batalla epica xD...Estuvo apunto de cumplirlo pero se enternecio con la confesion de Naruto xD.**

**fghfhfdh34, gracias por que te guste *o*! o lectora fiel gracias por darme tu tiempo, jeje es que a mi me salen solamente escribir fic locos y todos sexones xD...gomen la demora pero como uno es estudiante y trabajadora nadie te deja pensar bien, pero ahora soy libre y vaga xD. Si menma es sexy y hina es Hoy que mas podriamos pedir? xD**

**Hanabi no Sekai, Pues no le fue tan mal a menma solo tiene que cumplir con una seccion de sexo salvaje xD, aunque ahora son dos interesados por un Harem...auqnue pobre naruto el tiene que pagar las conseucencias xD.**

**Dublealfa, Pues Hinaau se adelanto y quiso llevarlo de inmediato al hotel, y piensa igual que Menma el cual iba llevando a Hinata con engaños xD..espero que te guste, y si me hubiera gustado que Hinata hubiera sido como HinaAu...seria tan hot xd**

**Mitsuki-chan17 , lo segui me costo pero lo segui, queda decirte que para el proximo cap una sorpresa aparecera jojojo.**

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, exacto fue horrible tener que soportar esos dias de tareas y trabajos antes de las vacaciones pero ya estoy en vacas y pienso seguir mis historias...espero que te guste como ha terminado esta cita, claro que aun quedan muchas otras citas y confusiones entre medio xD.**

**Nikita, no se si me quedo moe Naruto pero recien es el principio xD, osea hinaAu tenia que tener confianza y que mejor que imaginarse rodeada de chicos guapos? xD. Tsunade hara todo por Sake incluso colocar a Naruto como Hokage por un dia xD. Menma es un genio, y creo que Sakura viajara hasta salvar a SAsuke o...aprovecharse xD.**

**Rocio Hyuga. Por eso deje que Naruto se confesara primero, aunque si no hubiera sido por que HinaAu se sinte encantada Hinata hubiera terminado confesandose con Menma y...deborada en el hotel xD. Si pobre SAsuke sera violado y quizas embarazado xD, pero Sakura lo salvara..xD. Ahora quizas ya no sea Harem lo que quieran xD. See jiraiya y Happosai son un duo comico xD, despues de todo hay que colocarle romance tambien a Tsunade.**

**Noelialuna, Entonces espero que te guste esta version de las citas, las junte despues de todo todos querian las citas de ambos xD, que mejor que esa apertura xD. y si pobre sasuke xD.**

**Hitomi Akera , lo intente deveras pero me salio asi espero que les guste nn, ademas aun falta el otro cap donde tendre una sorpresa para todos, y claro que en este doc hable de aquella sorpesa ;D solo busquen que escrito esta xD.**

**hinata uzumaki, grcias TwT espero no desepcionarte, aqui esta la continacion aunque es poco espero esta semana escribir mas ya que al fin soy libre del estudio y del trabajo mis neuronas podras descansar en escribir mas xD.**

**Lady Mitzuki, gracias me siento halagada que mi fic este en su comunidad n.n, y que le guste xD...claro es que Menma Y Hina son tan hot y jiraiya estan picaron que me encantan colocarlos xD, y por otra parte te confieso que con este fic me di cuenta que soy una ero xD.**

**Guest, imagina como esta el pobre SAsuke con los matrimonios Falsos xD...Pues para naruto fue algo liviano el que su querido suegro lo persiga por toda Konoha para atar lazos xD.**

**Andy, Continuado recien salido del horno xD.**

**Davaru, ejje todas mis historias son raras debido a que yo soy rara, pero mientras a ustedes les guste yo soy feliz n.n**

**Guest. Lo continue aqui esta deberas, comenzare a colocarme de ahoar en adelante al hilo con mis historias despues de todo ahora estoy libre xD**

**Nos vemos! xD  
**


End file.
